


My Sister's Ex-Girlfriend

by MTL17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fisting, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is hopelessly in love with Nyssa. Nyssa is hopelessly in love with Laurel. But they both refuse to admit it, until they get some help from maybe the most unlikely source. This story takes place during Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Laurel Lance was in love with Nyssa al Ghul. Which was a problem because Nyssa al Ghul was her sister's ex-girlfriend, so obviously nothing could ever happen, but it was just so hard. Somehow it had become even harder ever since she brought Sara back from the dead. At first it had helped, because it created a rift between herself and Nyssa, but then a friend of Oliver's name Constantine restored Sara's soul and Nyssa gained control of the League of Assassins, disbanded it and joined Team Arrow, meaning now they were spending even more time together than when Nyssa was training her to be the Black Canary.

Honestly Laurel didn't need to know how much more she could take. Even being in the same room with Nyssa, as she was now, was almost painfully awkward. Perhaps the worst part about this was she was almost 100% certain Nyssa felt the same way. As in the exact same way. True, they had never talked about it, but Laurel was pretty sure they were in silent agreement that nothing could ever happened between them because of Sara. Which Laurel knew drove Sara crazy, and she was about to find out how much.

"Why have you summoned us here, beloved?" Nyssa asked clearly unable to take the awkward small talk anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Laurel asked, equally flustered with the talk, and just being so close to Nyssa.

"No, nothing's wrong. I-" Sara began, searching for the right words again before just coming right out with it, "I'm, I'm... ah screw it, Felicity and I are engaged."

There was a brief moment of silence and then Laurel quickly moved around her kitchen table and hugged her sister, telling her just before they embraced, "Congratulations."

"Yes, congratulations beloved." Nyssa forced herself to say, even though felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Or perhaps more accurately the heart.

Pulling back with a concerned look on her face Laurel asked, "But isn't this a bit-"

"Fast?" Sara finished for her, "I guess, but we were together before I died, and ever since I came back she's been so sweet and supportive, never trying to push me into anything and always triple checking whenever I want to do something, and I just... I love her. I've loved her from the moment I saw her. I was in love with her before I died and somehow I love her even more now. She is my perfect match and I just want to spend the rest of my life with her."

For a few seconds Laurel was stunned into silence by the conviction behind Sara's words, then she smiled, "Well, as well as your happy-"

"I am." Sara smiled.

"Good." Laurel beamed, "I know I was a bit taken aback when you first started dating her, mostly because I was convinced she was sleeping with Oliver, but I really think you make a good couple, and I hope you're really happy together."

"Me too." Nyssa said softly, her eyes downcast.

"Thanks." Sara nodded, "But there's one thing I need you both to do for me before I marry the love of my life."

"Of course." Laurel said.

"Name it." Nyssa said firmly, finally looking up at the two sisters, "What do you want us to do?"

"Fuck and get it over with." Sara said firmly.

There was a long silence and then Laura began, "Sara-"

"You're not gay. I know, you said it 1000 times." Sara interrupted her sister as she turned her full attention to her and took both her hands in hers, "And I've told you 1000 times, you may not be gay, but you're not straight either. But I've seen the way you look at Nyssa. Everybody has seen the way you look at Nyssa. Everyone, including me, doesn't care if your bi, straight with exception, or whatever. We just want you to go for it and be happy."

"Sara." Nyssa softly interrupted.

"And you, I love you. Part of me will always love you, and I am so, so grateful for everything you've done for me. But I'm not your beloved anymore." Sara said firmly, as she turned her attention to Nyssa, walking right up to her and taking her hands like she had with Laurel so she could try and get her full attention. Then as she was holding her ex-girlfriend's hands Sara added, "I love Felicity, and you love Laurel. I don't care she's my sister, I just want you to be happy. Both of you. I swear, all I want is for both of you to be happy."

"Sara-" Laurel began placatingly.

"No!" Sara snapped, moving back so she could scold her sister and addressed them both directly, "No excuses, no lies, no more bull-shit! I can't just marry Felicity and be ridiculously happy while you both refuse to date each other out of some misguided attempt to do right by me. I'm moving on, so please, for the love of God do the same."

"Sara." Laurel began.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to at least give it a try." Sara interrupted again, "You don't really have to have sex if you're not ready, or you want to wait for the right time, or whatever, but-"

"Okay!" Laurel yelled, interrupting her sister this time.

"Okay?" Sara questioned.

"Okay." Laurel confirmed, "I, I'd be willing to try, if... if you..."

As Laurel trailed off both sisters turned their attention to Nyssa, who just stared at them for a couple of seconds and then turned to Sara and said, "Felicity is a lucky woman."

Sara smiling softly, "I'll be sure to tell her you said that."

"I will tell her myself." Nyssa stated firmly as she marched up to Laurel, grabbed her firmly by the waist, pulled her close and kissed her.

"Finally!" Sara cheered, then when the two other women showed no sign of stopping grinned and told them, "I'll just show myself out. Have fun."

Laurel was only dully aware of Sara leaving as she was too busy kissing Nyssa back. Actually she was kind of impressed she was aware of her sister leaving at all, Laurel being very proud of herself for it because while Nyssa taught her to always be aware of her surroundings it was incredibly hard to do that while finally getting to kiss her girl crush. Of course she lost that ability the second Nyssa pushed her tongue into her mouth and pushed her up against her fridge, which was thankfully after the sound of a door being opened and closed could be heard.

Pretty much the second that door closed, signifying Sara was no longer in her sister's apartment Laurel found herself practically in the fight of her life, Nyssa's tongue attacking hers and attempting to conquer it and her mouth. It even felt like Nyssa succeeded, although Laurel liked to think that she at least put up a decent fight. Then she switched to worshipping her conqueror, Laurel massaging Nyssa's tongue with her own and opening her mouth wide so that Nyssa's tongue could thoroughly explore her newly acquired territory. Nyssa's hands did the same with Laurel's body, the Black Canary whimpering into Nyssa's mouth as even the most pedestrian of touches drove her crazy.

Nyssa was struggling to hold back. She wanted to give Laurel the love and devotion she deserved, especially for their first time together, but she had wanted this for so long and to finally get it was intoxicating. Nyssa barely stopping herself from hurting Laurel as soon as Sara left she grabbed her, picked her up and pushed her back during the initial kiss. Also she was unable to keep that kiss gentle because after she heard the door open and close Nyssa just couldn't resist shoving her tongue into Laurel's mouth and pulling her tongue into submission. Although to be fair Laurel put up a decent fight, which impressed Nyssa, and unfortunately made it even harder for her to hold back.

It got so bad that not only did Nyssa fail to restrict herself to Laurel's side and back during the initial kissing, but after only a few minutes of squeezing the other woman's boobs and butt Nyssa shoved her hand directly into Laurel's pants. By sheer luck, or her body trying to save her from herself, her hand didn't go underneath Laurel's panties, but unsurprisingly those panties were already wet, which did little to dull Nyssa's out of control libido. Fortunately, or unfortunately given she wanted to be with this woman, this action made Laurel break the kiss with a gasp of surprise, which Nyssa couldn't help but take negatively.

"I am sorry." Nyssa quickly apologised, "I don't mean to be so brash, I've just wanted this for so long that I-"

"Shhhhh, it's okay." Laurel soothed, moving her own hands upwards from Nyssa's body to cup her beautiful face.

"It is?" Nyssa pushed cautiously.

"Uh-huh." Laurel nodded, "I've wanted this for so long too. I, I think I... I love you."

Nyssa softly, "Me too."

"Okay, so please, just fuck me." Laurel whimpered, "Fuck me please. I'm yours."

Nyssa's desire for this woman had felt like a burning fire before, and those words poured gasoline on it, the assassin letting out a primal noise before capturing those lips with her own again. At the same time she pushed Laurel's panties aside and pushed her middle finger into this wonderful woman's pussy. She was barely able to stop herself from slamming that finger into Laurel, Nyssa almost feeling proud of herself for inserting the finger slowly. Of course she should be doing a better job of controlling herself, but after months of growing desire she just couldn't hold herself back any more.

The little cry Laurel let out as she was penetrated, and moans that followed as Nyssa began gently fingering her, doing nothing to help the assassin control herself. Exactly the opposite in fact, the second kiss quickly becoming even more frantic than the first, if that was even possible, and Nyssa increase the force behind the fingering and added a second and third finger into Laurel's welcoming fuck hole. Nyssa wanted to add even more, but this already felt like quite a stretch, proving that lately Laurel hadn't been getting fucked properly. If she ever had, Nyssa now determined to change that.

Laurel hadn't had sex in so long that this almost felt like her first time. Which should have been a ridiculous thought, but this was just so intense and passionate, far more than any sex she could ever remember having as it felt like getting everything she'd ever wanted and all she could do was whimper and moan into Nyssa's mouth as she felt herself approaching orgasm in record time. And not just for her. No, this had to be a world-record for women, if not the whole of humanity. Which made Laurel wonder, was Nyssa just that good or was she just that gay? Because sure, she had wanted this for a long time, but it had to be more than that, and that kind of scared her.

Fortunately she didn't have time to have a crisis of sexuality, or continue the ones she'd been having pretty much ever since she met Nyssa al Ghul, as all of a sudden Laurel found herself on the edge of orgasm. At that moment Nyssa broke the kiss and stared lovingly into Laurel's eyes. Laurel then opened her mouth to tell Nyssa that she was hers, partly to entice the other woman to make her cum and partly because nothing had ever felt so true, but then her eyes widened and she let out a scream almost as loud as her Canary Cry as she went over the edge of the most intense orgasm of her life.

Even though it was the thing that help push her over the edge Laurel just couldn't keep eye contact with Nyssa. It was just too intense, and she couldn't resist the urge to throw her head back and close her eyes. When she did Nyssa seem to punish her by slowly decreasing her speed, although that was probably a good thing as Laurel didn't think she could take another orgasm like that. Besides, it was nice to be slowly bought down from her high, Nyssa even kissing her again, this time gently but no less passionately. Laurel even whimpered a little at the intensity of the passion, or maybe that was the after-shocks of her powerful orgasm. Maybe both.

No matter the reason Nyssa eventually broke the kiss and looked at her expectantly. Laurel had no idea what she could possibly say, so she just settled for an awkward smile and hoped that Nyssa wouldn't second-guess what they had just done. Thankfully that didn't seem to be the case as Nyssa returned the awkward smile, which turned into a smug as she removed her fingers from Laurel's cunt and slowly bought the muck to her lips. After a brief hesitation Laurel parted her lips and allowed Nyssa to push her fingers inside her mouth. She then sucked his fingers clean, much to Nyssa's clear delight, and while Laurel had tasted herself before and not particularly cared one way or the other she had to admit this was intensely erotic.

Nyssa certainly thought that as she gleefully watched, and felt, Laurel suck her own cum and pussy cream off of her fingers for what had to be at least a minute before she gently pulled her fingers out of the other brunette's mouth and replaced it with her tongue. Probing deep she was just about able to taste a little of Laurel's cum and pussy juice in the younger woman's mouth, but it wasn't enough for Nyssa. She had to taste this woman from the source. However this was a really nice appetiser, and intensified her desire even more. So much so a struggle to not tear off Laurel's clothes, or at least her pants, lift her up onto the kitchen island and eat her out right here. But as she had already rush things enough Nyssa convinced herself to at least take Laurel to bed first.

Wasting no more time in doing that Nyssa firmly grabbed her new lover with both hands again and carried Laurel to her bedroom, gently laying her down on the mattress and slowly but surely stripping off the other girl's clothes, not stopping until Laurel was completely naked. Laurel silently insisted on taking off Nyssa's clothes at the same time, something the assassin had no problems with. She adored being naked in bed with another equally naked woman. It just made things much more intimate, and it was only fair, Nyssa allowing both herself and Laurel to admire the other for a few moments when they were both fully stripped before advancing on the woman she loved.

Laurel always found Nyssa breathtaking, but to see her fully naked was mind-numbingly wonderful, and then as when the deadly woman crawled up her body like some kind of animal stalking its prey the lawyer/vigilante softly murmured, "Please, do whatever you want to me."

It was like Laurel always knew what to say to drive Nyssa crazy, the former Heir to the Demon letting out an animalistic growled before once again capturing Laurel's lips with her own. This led to another long kissing session, in which Nyssa's hands once again roamed all over Laurel's body, but especially concentrating on her tits. Then Nyssa kissed her way down to Laurel's neck, probably not spending enough time there before moving further down to her tits, kissing her way up the right breast before taking the nipple into her mouth. Which of course made Laurel let out a soft cry, followed by a moan, of pleasure.

Grinning with triumph Nyssa sucked on that nipple gently for about a minute and then kissed her way to the other nipple. Back and forth she went, cupping each breast in turn into her mouth and sucking it with gradually increasing force. Soon she added her tongue into the mix, twirling it around and flicking each nipple in turn. Eventually she even grazed each nipple with her teeth, everything but especially that making Laurel cry, moan, gasp and whimper with pure delight, perhaps indicating this woman was more perfect for her than Nyssa imagined. And she tried to prove it was vice versa by worshipping Laurel's body for as long as possible, but after a while Nyssa just couldn't resist kissing her way down the other brunette's flat stomach towards her ultimate destination.

Laurel let out an extra loud whimper as Nyssa approach that destination, and when she reached and licked it Laurel let out a guttural cry followed by another loud whimper. Which made her half expect Nyssa to scold her for sounding so weak, but thankfully that didn't happen. Instead Nyssa gave her another lick, and then another, and then another, and then another, her former teacher establishing a slow and steady rhythm which had Laurel continuing to let out rather pathetic sounding whimpers, cries and gasps.

She tried to stop herself, but Laurel just couldn't help. Without Nyssa's mouth against hers to silence her Laurel continuously let out sounds of pleasure that she hoped the stronger woman would take as a compliment rather than a sign of weakness, but honestly at that moment Laurel didn't care. Not as long as Nyssa continued to lick her pussy with that unsurprisingly skilled tongue of hers, Laurel soon taking a calculated risk by doing something else Nyssa might consider week, although she was fairly certain it would motivate her to continue the wonderful pussy licking. Namely, she begged for her.

"Please Nyssa, lick me!" Laurel whimpered, "Mmmmmm yes, just like that, ooooooooooh God Nyssa, you're so good at that."

"You doubted me?" Nyssa questioned in what sounded like a teasing tone.

Just in case Laurel quickly lifted her head up so she leaned directly down at Nyssa and blurted, "No, I... I just never imagined you'd be this good."

Softly smiling Nyssa asked, "You imagine this?"

"God yes." Laurel admitted with a whimper, "I've fucked myself right here in this bed every night just wishing you were here with me just like this ever since you started training me. A little before then too. God Nyssa, I've wanted you so much. Please, just fuck me! I, ohhhhhhhhhhh, God yes, mmmmmmmmm, Nyssa!"

For a few moments Laurel could only whimper and moan Nyssa's name and a few random swear words. Everything else was gibberish as Nyssa returned to eating her pussy, this time sliding her tongue from the bottom of her pussy all the way to the top, and occasionally lingering on her clit. Especially the first time, which had Laurel throwing her head back, closing her eyes and letting out a long moan. Then Nyssa went back to what she was doing before, just lightly brushing against Laurel's clit at the end of every other lick almost ignoring it, which made the Black Canary whimper pathetically.

Then Nyssa pulled away from her again and said, "I told you not to beg for mercy from an opponent unless you can use it to buy yourself some time or an advantage. But I am not your opponent, and I dearly loved hearing you beg for me."

With that small encouragement, and a slight break from the intense feeling of another woman licking her pussy for the first time, Laurel quickly looked down again into Nyssa's eyes and shamelessly begged, "Please fuck me Nyssa! Fuck me with your tongue! Oh God, it feels so good. Nothing has ever felt this good. Well, nothing except your fingers, and how hard you just made me cum with them. Mmmmmmmm, please Nyssa, make me cum like that again. I want to cum hard for another woman again. Ohhhhhhhh fuck, I wanna cum for you. I wanna, oh God, Nyssa! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd!"

For what felt like an eternity, but was barely a full minute, Nyssa just stared up at her with eyes burning with lust as Laurel quickly rambled like her sister's current girlfriend Felicity Smoak. Then her sister's ex-girlfriend lowered her head and started licking her pussy again. At that point Laurel would have taken any version of it, but it was the one with the occasional lingering on her clit that she so adored, the joy at having that heavenly sensation back, causing her to throw her head back, close her eyes and let out an extra-long moan. Then she immediately started begging again, to make sure Nyssa didn't take it away again, although she kept her eyes closed and her head back so she could concentrate on the intense sensation.

That did mean Laurel's mouth ran away from her a little bit though, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, eat my pussy! Eat my fucking pussy and make me cum in your mouth! Oooooooooh Nyssa, fuck me Nyssa! Fucking eat my fucking cunt! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Nyssa, fuck me!"

Nyssa was a little taken aback as the women she was used too were normally a lot more restrained. Certainly she wouldn't beg quite so easily, but there was a freedom to Laurel that none of her former lovers possessed. Not even Sara. Of course that name caused Nyssa to briefly hesitate. She hoped that would not be the case forever, but at least in the foreseeable future it would be hard for Nyssa to move on with Laurel without thinking of Sara. It was why she had denied herself from indulging in her desire for this wonderfully free woman for so very long, and why it was so refreshing to finally indulge.

Still wanting to savour indulging herself Nyssa continued dishing out long, slow licks squeezing the most delightful sounds out of Laurel's mouth, and the most delicious liquid that Nyssa had ever tasted out of her new lover's cunt. Momentarily Nyssa felt guilty for that thought. Then she remembered that Sara was moving on, and had done everything in her power to make sure that Nyssa did the same. It was still a little weird, and definitely ironic, that the tastiest pussies Nyssa had ever licked were from the same family, but then again it kind of made sense.

Whether her love for the Lance sisters intensified the flavour for her or she had simply got lucky Nyssa didn't know and she didn't care at that moment. All that matted was the moment itself, Nyssa doing her best to turn her brain off, so she could concentrate on giving Laurel a long drawn-out pussy licking. That was hard for her as she had been trying to always be on her guard, and Nyssa couldn't help but be dully aware of her surroundings. Thankfully an attack was extremely unlikely, as Nyssa couldn't stand the thought of being interrupted. In fact, if anyone dared she would show them no mercy.

That was another thing that had been drilled into her head from an early age, although unlike awareness of her surroundings Nyssa had been trying to unlearn it for the past few months as 'Team Arrow', as everyone insisted on calling them, frowned on a lack of mercy. Of course it was mostly the opinion of the Lance sisters that Nyssa cared about, especially Laurel's, so it was ironic that Laurel was now constantly begging her for mercy. Only instead of begging her to hold back it was quite the opposite, and even though Nyssa chose to ignore that plea for quite a while in the name of making Laurel's eventual orgasms that much more powerful there was only so much she could take.

"Nyssa, oooooooooooh, please Nyssa, make me cum, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck!" Laurel whimpered deliriously, "Mmmmmmmmm, that feels soooooooooo goooooooddddddddd oooooooooohhhhhhhhh shit, but I need more. Please Nyssa, just... just... aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Laurel screamed so loudly it felt like it rivalled her Canary Cry, and even without the device round her neck which enhanced her screams she was surprised every window in the house didn't break. Or even every window in the building. Or some other form of damages, like deafening wonderful woman who was making her feel so amazing. Thankfully though the windows stayed secure, and more importantly Nyssa showed no sign of pain. In fact, it was exactly the opposite, the incredibly skilled assassin moaning lustfully into her pussy she invaded it with her tongue, which of course caused that seemingly deafening scream.

For better or for worse Nyssa pushed her tongue inside her as slowly as humanly possible, part of Laurel hating it because her new lover was skillfully denying her an orgasm, any yet partly loving it as Nyssa was giving her as much pleasure as possible without actually making her cum. That continued to be the case as shortly after Nyssa's tongue went as deep as it could go into Laurel's cunt it began slowly thrusting in and out, Nyssa tongue fucking Laurel just enough to drive her crazy, but not enough to let her cum, being the pleasure she was receiving was agonizing, so show Laurel soon just couldn't take any more.

"Fuck me! Fuck me please!" Laurel cried out in frustration, every word a struggle for her in current state, "Please Nyssa, fuck me, oooooooooooh, fuck me and make me cum! I need to cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhh please, mmmmmmmmmmm, I... I, OH GOD, Nyssa! Nyssa! NYSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!"

Again Laurel felt she screamed louder than her Canary Cry, and maybe even louder than before if that was even possible, as Nyssa effortlessly made her cum. All she had to do was increased the pace of the tongue fucking ever so slightly and Laurel found herself experiencing the hardest climaxes of her life. Even harder than when Nyssa had fingered her, and she hadn't thought there was possible. Although she was dully aware Nyssa fingering her again while playing with her clit, after tongue fucking her as hard as she could, all in the name of making Laurel cum over and over again.

Unsurprisingly Nyssa succeeded with ease, making Laurel feel like she would never stop screaming, trembling and squirting her cum onto Nyssa's beautiful face and into her mouth. She even found in herself wishing that this could be the case. That Nyssa could fuck her just like this forever. That the world would go away and also would be left with the two of them in this bed. Then as her multiple orgasms literally turned her into a mindless risk she wanted to herself, her sister possibly give this wonderful woman up? And why had she ever resisted her?

Nyssa was also cursing herself for resisting her ever-growing attraction to Laurel for so long, but for once she did not think of Sara. She felt she couldn't think of anyone but the delicious woman she was eating out, Nyssa finding that Laurel's cum was even more delectable and addicting than her regular pussy juice in the coming obsessed with swallowing as much as she could. She had plenty of practice swallowing the cum of other women Nyssa did pretty well, but I've many of her lovers before her Laurel just came to hard and too much for Nyssa to get all of it. Although having that precious liquid covering her face with very acceptable consolation prize, partly because Nyssa could get at least some of it later and partly because she liked the thought of going to sleep with Laurel's cum in her belly and on her face.

Of course as much as Nyssa indulged in her own desires was really important here was Laurel's pleasure, so as soon as on climax was over she was quick to reinsert her tongue and then clustered in and out of her new lover until Laurel came again. Along the way she picked up the pace of the tongue fucking, but leasing that Laurel's orgasms would be more powerful, and partly to make that sweet liquid squirting out of her precious Black Canary faster. Eventually she even pushed leading her fingers, pushing one and then two into Laurel's cunt while she licked and sucked her clit. That definitely did the trick, although Nyssa quickly switched back so she could sample that sweet honey again.

Back and forth Nyssa went between those two styles until Laurel's screams of pleasure dissolved into whimpers and then the girl went silent. Then and only then did Nyssa reluctantly pull away from Laurel's cunt, push herself up and admire her handiwork. Laurel's eyes were closed and she was breathing softly, Nyssa pretty sure that she had rendered the other girl unconscious, which was not uncommon for her. Which of course made Nyssa very proud of herself, the assassin smiling wickedly as she gently but quickly rubbed herself to a gentle orgasm of her own before laying down next to her new lover and just stared at her peaceful form.

After sometime Laurel groaned, her eyes slowly fluttering open before she focused on the other brunette and softly croaked, "Nyssa..."

"Beloved, are you okay?" Nyssa asked without thinking, her eyes then widening in horror as she realised she had used her pet name for Sara.

There was a brief pause, then Laurel lifted her head to look at her. Then she smiled warmly, "I feel like I've been waiting my entire life to hear you call me that."

"Me too." Nyssa admitted with a soft smile.

There was another pause and then Laurel tried to move, "Just, just give me a minute and I'll-"

"Shhhhh." Nyssa cooed, gently stroking her lover's face, "Rest. You've had a long day, and there will be plenty of time for... that, tomorrow."

For a moment it looked like Laurel was going to argue, then instead she cautiously rolled on top of Nyssa and pretty much instantly slipped back into unconsciousness. Nyssa of course welcomed her into her arms, kissing her new beloved on the forehead as she held her close. She then laid there for a little while, just watching her new beloved sleep peacefully while silently thanking her old beloved for being so understanding. She had not meant to fall in love with one sister and then the other, but everything had seemed to work out for the best, and Nyssa would do everything in her power to show her gratitude to the Lance sisters. Again Laurel felt she screamed louder than her Canary Cry, and maybe even louder than before if that was even possible, as Nyssa effortlessly made her cum. All she had to do was increased the pace of the tongue fucking ever so slightly and Laurel found herself experiencing the hardest climaxes of her life. Even harder than when Nyssa had fingered her, and she hadn't thought there was possible. Although she was dully aware Nyssa fingering her again while playing with her clit, after tongue fucking her as hard as she could, all in the name of making Laurel cum over and over again.

Unsurprisingly Nyssa succeeded with ease, making Laurel feel like she would never stop screaming, trembling and squirting her cum onto Nyssa's beautiful face and into her mouth. She even found in herself wishing that this could be the case. That Nyssa could fuck her just like this forever. That the world would go away and also would be left with the two of them in this bed. Then as her multiple orgasms literally turned her into a mindless risk she wanted to herself, her sister possibly give this wonderful woman up? And why had she ever resisted her?

Nyssa was also cursing herself for resisting her ever-growing attraction to Laurel for so long, but for once she did not think of Sara. She felt she couldn't think of anyone but the delicious woman she was eating out, Nyssa finding that Laurel's cum was even more delectable and addicting than her regular pussy juice in the coming obsessed with swallowing as much as she could. She had plenty of practice swallowing the cum of other women Nyssa did pretty well, but I've many of her lovers before her Laurel just came to hard and too much for Nyssa to get all of it. Although having that precious liquid covering her face with very acceptable consolation prize, partly because Nyssa could get at least some of it later and partly because she liked the thought of going to sleep with Laurel's cum in her belly and on her face.

Of course as much as Nyssa indulged in her own desires was really important here was Laurel's pleasure, so as soon as on climax was over she was quick to reinsert her tongue and then clustered in and out of her new lover until Laurel came again. Along the way she picked up the pace of the tongue fucking, but leasing that Laurel's orgasms would be more powerful, and partly to make that sweet liquid squirting out of her precious Black Canary faster. Eventually she even pushed leading her fingers, pushing one and then two into Laurel's cunt while she licked and sucked her clit. That definitely did the trick, although Nyssa quickly switched back so she could sample that sweet honey again.

Back and forth Nyssa went between those two styles until Laurel's screams of pleasure dissolved into whimpers and then the girl went silent. Then and only then did Nyssa reluctantly pull away from Laurel's cunt, push herself up and admire her handiwork. Laurel's eyes were closed and she was breathing softly, Nyssa pretty sure that she had rendered the other girl unconscious, which was not uncommon for her. Which of course made Nyssa very proud of herself, the assassin smiling wickedly as she gently but quickly rubbed herself to a gentle orgasm of her own before laying down next to her new lover and just stared at her peaceful form.

After sometime Laurel groaned, her eyes slowly fluttering open before she focused on the other brunette and softly croaked, "Nyssa..."

"Beloved, are you okay?" Nyssa asked without thinking, her eyes then widening in horror as she realised she had used her pet name for Sara.

There was a brief pause, then Laurel lifted her head to look at her. Then she smiled warmly, "I feel like I've been waiting my entire life to hear you call me that."

"Me too." Nyssa admitted with a soft smile.

There was another pause and then Laurel tried to move, "Just, just give me a minute and I'll-"

"Shhhhh." Nyssa cooed, gently stroking her lover's face, "Rest. You've had a long day, and there will be plenty of time for... that, tomorrow."

For a moment it looked like Laurel was going to argue, then instead she cautiously rolled on top of Nyssa and pretty much instantly slipped back into unconsciousness. Nyssa of course welcomed her into her arms, kissing her new beloved on the forehead as she held her close. She then laid there for a little while, just watching her new beloved sleep peacefully while silently thanking her old beloved for being so understanding. She had not meant to fall in love with one sister and then the other, but everything had seemed to work out for the best, and Nyssa would do everything in her power to show her gratitude to the Lance sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Laurel Lance prided herself on always being on time. She was the organised one in the family, and she knew it drove her sister crazy. When they were children she used to take great joy out of teasing Sara about it, and it was something she continued to do now they were adults for more selfless reasons. Okay, it still gave her more than a bit of pleasure, but mostly Laurel just wanted Sara to better herself. That was what she'd always wanted. That's why she nagged her sister. Maybe a bit too much, but it was coming from a place of love. Sara had never seen it that way though, which was why she was probably never going to hear the end of this.

Because she wasn't just late, she was over 20 minutes late. And this wasn't for coffee or a family dinner or anything so normal, this was to help her sister pick out her wedding dress, something Laurel had hoped and prayed for ever since they were young. Almost as much as picking out her own wedding dress. But Sara had repeatedly told her she wasn't the marrying type, so Laurel had feared this day would never come. Now it had, and she was so, so happy for Sara, and yet Laurel had let her down. And she had broken a heel, forcing The Black Canary to run bare foot through the shopping mall with passers-by looking at her, smirking to themselves and judging her.

Not that it was as horrifying as the smirk and look Sara gave her when she finally arrived, "Hey there, Ms Punctuality."

"I'm so, so sorry I'm late." Laurel quickly apologised.

"Don't be, this is like the best wedding gift ever. Perfect little Laurel Lance, late to the party for once." Sara smirked, that smirk becoming wider as she added with painfully obvious false innocence, "But I wonder, what could have ever made perfect little Laurel Lance late?"

Laurel blushed and then held up her ruined shoe, "I broke a heel."

"Uh-huh." Sara nodded, giving Laurel a look, "And?"

"And..." Laurel blushed even deeper, and then unconvincingly, "My, my car broke down."

"Oh really?" Sara laughed, "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Sara!" Laurel whined, "We're not here to talk about my love life. We're here to pick you out a dress."

"No need." Sara shrugged, before pointing, "I was just going to buy this one."

"What! No, I..." Laurel exclaimed, before frowning, "Wait... that isn't just the first dress you saw, is it?"

"Well, first one that I kind of liked." Sara admitted.

"SARA!" Laurel yelled, briefly getting everyone in the shop's attention.

"Hey, I told you I'm not into this stuff like you are. And I'm on a budget. So excuse me if I buy the most affordable dress so I can just get out of here." Sara argued back loudly, "I've already told Felicity, I don't care about the dress, the flowers, the venue or any of that bull shit. I just want to marry her and have her as my wife for the rest of my life. However long that is."

The last part was added quietly, causing Laurel to soften, "I get that. I really do. But... don't you want to look nice for your bride?"

There was a long pause and then Sara crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine! But you have to admit the real reason why you're late."

There was another long pause in which Laurel blushed furiously and then Sara unfolded her arms and laughed as Laurel softly murmured, "She's trying to kill me. I swear to God she's trying to kill me."

"If anyone knows how to kill a girl with orgasms, it's Nyssa al Ghul." Sara laughed.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious." Laurel softly insisted.

"So am I." Sara chuckled, "It'd probably be through heart failure, or something. But don't worry, if she wanted it you'd be dead already. Right now, she's just bringing you to the brink of death through orgasms, so she can get as much out of you as possible."

"Yeah, but does she have an off switch?" Laurel asked, leaning into whisper, "Seriously, I've tried everything. Well, everything not super gross."

Sara frowned, still with a big smile on her face, "Na, but don't worry, things will calm down eventually. Until then, just enjoyed the honeymoon phase."

"I'm not sure I can." Laurel grumbled, before rushing her explanation, and thus causing her to blush even more, "I mean, it's just so... much. I, I've never cum like this before. Actually, I'm beginning to think I never..."

When Laurel trailed off she thought she was going to die of embarrassment, and of course Sara couldn't let it go, "Never what? Never cum?"

"No, I... I... oh God, can we just drop this and try on dresses?" Laurel pleaded.

"No way, this is way too good." Sara grinned in delight, and then after a pause in which she just stared at her sister the blonde added, "You know, Oli has always had many faults, but being bad in bed wasn't ever one of them. So, if you couldn't cum with him... chances are that you're gay."

"Please, say it a little louder." Laurel grumbled.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know?"

"I know, it's just..." Laurel said before her shoulder slumped, "I feel so stupid."

Sara frowned, "Why?"

There was a pause and then Laurel mumbled, "If I am... you know... gay, why did it take me so long to figure it out? Why did I throw myself at Oliver and Tommy, if they weren't really what I wanted? Why do I feel this way? Why didn't I feel this way sooner? God, none of this makes any sense!"

"Or, it makes perfect sense." Sara said after a brief pause and then when her sister gave her a look she added, "You were always obsessed with being the good girl. Good girls aren't gay. They go to college, get a respectable job, marry Prince Charming and have kids. So anything which didn't fit with your perfect idea of yourself you repressed. Until I died. Then you completely lost it."

"I wouldn't say I completely lost it." Laurel grumbled, "That makes me sound crazy."

"You kind of were." Sara insisted, then when Laurel gave her another look she quickly added, "Think about what we do. You honestly think we aren't all a little crazy?"

There was another pause and then Laurel reluctantly agreed, "I guess."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Sara smiled, "If anything, I think it helps the likes of us. It certainly helped you come out of your shell. You finally stopped trying to be the perfect good girl and embraced who you really are."

"What, a dyke?" Laurel murmured softly, "Oh, sorry. I mean lesbian."

"Call it what you want." Sara shrugged, "I think it's okay if you're at least a little gay. And for the record, I was going to say bad ass."

Laurel blushed, "Great. I'm a lesbian bad ass. Are you happy now?"

Sara smiled, "I'm marrying Felicity Smoak. Happy is an understatement."

*

After that Sara finally started trying on dresses, Laurel cooing and swooning over almost every one of them until Sara made her promise to stop. Even then she had to use all her skills to hide her true happiness, and even then it was clear Laurel wasn't doing a very convincing job of it giving the glares she got from Sara. Despite this she noticed more than a few little smiles from Sara which indicated despite her initial reluctance Sara was enjoying this. Not as much as Laurel, but enough that Laurel was convinced this wasn't the nightmare Sara claimed it to be, in despite how embarrassed the blonde was she would cherish the memory of that afternoon almost as much as Laurel would.

By the time they left the store it was almost dinner time and Laurel was able to talk Sara into eating with her simply by offering to pay. Laurel didn't mind, she was the one with a high-paying job, and it was worth it to spend a little more quality time with her sister. And, as Sara accurately teased her about, it was nice to get out of the house and away from her sex machine of a girlfriend so she could have a much-needed rest from Nyssa's skilled touch. Especially as after the initial embarrassment Sara allowed the conversation to be strictly PG13. At least until the end of their meal.

"Sooooooo... would you like some tips?" Sara offered, feigning innocence.

"Tips?" Laurel murmured distractedly, silently working on the bill in her head.

"You know, sex tips." Sara grinned, and then when Laurel's eyes went wide she gleefully added, "After all, who better to tell you how to fuck your new girlfriend than that girlfriend's ex-girlfriend?"

"Sara!" Laurel scolded, while blushing furiously.

"Oh, here's a good one." Sara pushed, "She prefers tongues over fingers."

"Sara." Laurel whined.

"And next time your tongue is inside her, try curling it up. That'll really get her off." Sara added, not letting this go.

"SARA!" Laurel snapped, getting them some funny looks. Then after a few long seconds she leaned forward and stammered, "How, how do I convince her to let me have a turn?"

"What do you mean, exactly?" Sara asked, fighting the urge to smile as she had a good idea what Laurel meant already.

"I... I mean..." Laurel blushed furiously, and then after a few long seconds forced herself to tell her sister, "How do you get her to let you, you know... return the favour?"

Feeling as though she could die with glee Sara grinned wider than ever, "Have you tried asking?"

"Yes." Laurel hissed in frustration, "A lot."

"Have you tried begging?" Sara pushed, and then when she got her answer from the look on Laurel's face added, "Because with Nyssa you really need to beg if you want anything from her. Also it drives her crazy to hear it."

"Okay, thanks." Laurel blushed again.

There was a moment of silence were it looked like Sara was about to finally drop it, and then she added with a grin, "Oh, and beg her to fuck you with her strap-on. Trust me, that will really drive her crazy, and make you cum so fucking hard."

*

Nyssa al Ghul was practically vibrating with excitement. She couldn't read, she couldn't train, she couldn't even watch TV, the last one of which was an obsession she had mostly avoided until befriending Laurel Lance, the wonderful woman who was now her girlfriend and mere seconds away from coming through their door, if the text Nyssa had received just under five minutes ago could be believed. But she fought herself to stay on the couch with an open book, even if she wasn't reading it, as she didn't want to overwhelm her new lover.

When Nyssa had fallen in love with Sara it had consumed her. Her whole world had been Sara, and she feared she had been too 'clinging' and ultimately drove Sara away. Now she was in love for the second time in her life she was determined not to make the same mistakes. Although so far she hadn't been doing a good job of avoiding those mistakes, as thanks to her inheritance she didn't need to work outside of the vigilante work she now joined Team Arrow in, and after wanting Laurel for so long and denying herself Nyssa just couldn't get enough of the other woman. Which was why she couldn't resist getting up and greeting Laurel the second she heard the door open.

"Hey." Laurel happily smiling in greeting.

Nyssa may have mumbled a similar greeting, she honestly wasn't sure. All she knew was that as soon as Laurel closed and locked the door behind her Nyssa was pushing her against a nearby wall and pressing their lips together. To Nyssa's delight, and relief, Laurel instantly started kissing her back, even quickly opening her mouth when Nyssa slid her tongue over the other brunette's lips in a gentle request to enter. Nyssa then gently massaged Laurel's tongue with her own for maybe about a minute, although happily it felt longer, then she pulled away and smiled at her beloved, who smiled back warmly.

"Did things go well?" Nyssa asked softly.

"Better than I ever hope." Laurel beamed, and then added apologetically, "Sorry I was gone so long, it's just-"

"This was something you'd wanted since you were a little girl, I know. And it's okay." Nyssa smiled, "I am just glad that you enjoyed yourself.

"Really?" Laurel smiled.

"Really." Nyssa confirmed, "And I am very, very happy you are back."

Nyssa then leaned in, only to be stopped by Laurel, "Wait, can... can I... can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Nyssa said softly.

Laurel took a deep breath, closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again, "Can I go down on you?"

Nyssa smiled and began, "Laurel-"

"Because I really, really want too." Laurel interrupted, "I, I need too. Please? I want to eat your pussy."

There was a brief silence and then Nyssa lowered her gaze, "I'm... I'm not ready for that."

Laurel frowned, "Why not?"

Forcing herself to lift her head back up, if not into the other woman's eyes, Nyssa tried her best to explain, "It is something I've only done with two women, and the first of them only once. She never really mattered to me, and I made her stop halfway through, because as pleasant as the sensation was... it, it left me feeling... vulnerable. You have to understand, I have been trained my whole life to be in control, so to give someone else that kind of power over me was more than I could bear. The only one I could ever be that vulnerable with was... well..."

"Sara." Laurel said softly, Nyssa unnecessarily nodding to confirm it. Then Laurel frowned again, "She didn't tell me this."

"She doesn't know." Nyssa admitted, "It wasn't something I could ever admit to her."

"Why?" Laurel asked softly.

"It was too embarrassing." Nyssa said with a half smile, before finally looking into Laurel's eyes again, "And I loved Sara, but she was never forthcoming with her own thoughts and feelings. Which I actually liked. Ours was a love that didn't need words. But... it is different with you. I feel I can tell you anything."

"You can." Laurel said softly, leaning into press a gentle kiss to Nyssa's lips before adding, "I would never hurt you Nyssa."

"I know." Nyssa smiled, "Still, I'm-"

"Would it be easier if you sat on my face?" Laurel blurted out, interrupting her girlfriend.

"What?" Nyssa blushed.

"Would it be easier if you sat on my face?" Laurel repeated more slowly, before adding, "Sara seemed to delight in over sharing today. I think it was mostly to make me blush, but I also think she wants our relationship to work. And I don't mind being embarrassed if it means I can give you what you want, and know how to give it to you."

"Yes, well... I will have a word with Ta-er al-Safar about what is appropriate and what is not." Nyssa blushed, and then when Laurel gave her an expectant look added, "But I very much appreciate her trying to help, and your desire to please me. But I am your first woman, and I would not want to risk overwhelming you, and worse risk losing you, just so I can feel pleasure."

With her best coy expression and tone Laurel offered, "If you sit on my face I'll let you fuck me with a strap-on."

Nyssa's eyes were overwhelmed with lust for a few long seconds and it was hard for her to control herself, still she managed to get out during the struggle, "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Laurel said huskily.

"Alright." Nyssa smiled wickedly, "Since it mean so much to you, beloved."

Later Nyssa really would have to have a conversation with Sara about over sharing, but for now it was very much the older of the Lance sisters that Nyssa was focusing on, the daughter of the Demon quickly picking Laurel up and carrying her to the bedroom they now shared. To her delight Laurel quickly wrapped her arms and legs around her and then started gently covering her face and neck in kisses, which only stopped when Nyssa laid her down onto the bed and shoved her tongue down her throat, The Black Canary then worshipping Nyssa's tongue with her own for a few passionate minutes of making out, as the Americans called it.

Laurel felt a great debt to Sara for finally getting her what she wanted, but the same time she was terrified she was making a big mistake. She didn't want to lose Nyssa either, as their relationship meant more to her than she could ever have guessed when they first met. And after weeks of Nyssa's hot and incredibly talented mouth being practically glued to her pussy Laurel was desperate to return the favour. But this was also jumping in the deep end, and she couldn't help worry that she would be bad at it. And/or worse, wouldn't enjoy it. So she could do with a nice long build up, and luckily for her Nyssa certainly seemed willing to spend a long time kissing her, first on the lips and then on her neck.

It was some time before Nyssa even started removing their clothes, as always Laurel doing her best to help but it was definitely the Heir to the Demon who took the lead. Thankfully Nyssa barely broke the kissing session between them, only pulling away from her when absolutely necessary and then quickly returning to her lips or neck. Then once they were naked Nyssa didn't immediately move on like so many men Laurel had been with, and even chose to caress the 'non-fun' parts of her body. In fact it was left up to Laurel to make that move first, although one squeeze of Nyssa's butt and the vigilante was quickly moaning into the assassin's mouth as her fingers worked their magic on her.

A few minutes later Laurel broke the latest kiss and gasped, "Can I suck your nipples? You know, to get us both ready?"

For a moment Nyssa just looked at her, clearly thinking about it, then she smiled wickedly, "I have a better idea."

Laurel opened her mouth to ask what, but all that came out was a long moan as Nyssa ducked her head down and wrapped her lips around one of the other brunette's nipples. Which was just as well, as it would have made Laurel sound stupid, because of course this was what Nyssa meant. They'd been having sex for a week now, and had known each other for much longer, so Laurel should have guessed. She also probably should have insisted it was her turn, and probably should be doing that now, but it was hard enough to convince Nyssa to ride her face so she didn't want to push her luck. Besides, it was hard to complain when it felt so damn good.

As the last week proven Nyssa was very, very good at pleasing a woman, although Laurel was happy to be reminded of that as her lover went back and forth in between her nipples, kissing the soft flesh that surrounded them in between long licking and sucking sessions. Not long after that she bought her hands up to start playing with whichever nipple she wasn't sucking, while pushing the other more firmly into her mouth. Then with both hands playing with her breasts Nyssa moved up to give Laurel one more kiss, this one slow and gentle, before moving upwards and positioning herself directly over Laurel's face. Which understandably made Laurel bite her lip nervously, but she also reached up to grab hold of Nyssa's butt to try and pull her down was on top of her.

Nyssa smiled at her lover's eagerness, but didn't allow her to pull her down. Mostly out of her own stubbornness, although one thing Nyssa had made very clear was that she would be the top in this relationship, while Laurel would be the bottom, and she wasn't about to undermine the great work she had done so far by allowing Laurel to top from the bottom. Ever. Also she wanted to make this as easy for Laurel as possible, and Nyssa dropping herself straight down onto her girlfriend's face, or allowing herself to be pulled straight down, was not the way to do it. No, she needed to slowly lower herself downwards, which was exactly what Nyssa did.

When her pussy lips were almost touching Laurel's lips Nyssa stopped to see if Laurel would push her downwards again or hesitate. If she hesitated Nyssa would offer her the chance to back out. Selfishly she didn't want to, but before they got together Laurel identified herself as straight, and Nyssa was terrified of pushing her too far and then losing her. Yes, Laurel had suggested this, and practically begged for it, but that was one thing. Actually going through with it was another. Luckily as it turned out Nyssa had been worrying too much, as although Laurel didn't try and pull her downwards again she did lift her head upwards, stuck her tongue out and slid it across the assassin's pussy lips. She didn't even hesitate.

The sensation of the initial lick alone was almost enough to force a sound of pleasure from Nyssa's lips, but then it was combined with a moan from Laurel. Laurel actually moaned from her first taste of pussy, strengthening the idea that regardless of what she considered herself before they got so close perhaps Laurel really was a lesbian. Either way having this incredibly beautiful woman moaning from tasting her pussy was incredibly flattering and combined with the lick itself Nyssa was unable to stop a little gasp of pleasure from escaping her lips, something Nyssa normally preferred her lover to work harder to earn.

There was then a brief pause, which made Nyssa nervous. Given how that moan had sounded it was unlikely that Laurel didn't enjoy it, but it was possible that she would freak out because she did like it, and while Nyssa wouldn't have been that patient with a random girl she was head over heels for this woman and would fully accept making out, however disappointing that would be. Luckily that was not the case, Laurel beginning to frantically lap at her cunt with an eagerness that forced another sound of pleasure out of Nyssa, Nyssa then deciding to hide those sounds as a way to encourage the woman she loved, although The Black Canary had to be stopped before she made this wonderful act too short.

"Slow down Laurel, there is no rush." Nyssa said softly but firmly.

"Sorry." Laurel replied, allowing her head to drop back down as she looked up at Nyssa and told her, "I just want to please you."

"I appreciate that." Nyssa smiled softly, slowly lowering her cunt down the rest of the way, "Now, just concentrate on the sound of my voice. I will guide you my love. Now start again by gently licking my cunt, although try and avoid my clit for now."

Laurel hadn't meant to sound so submissive, but she just couldn't help it. Nyssa was just so naturally dominant she fell into the role easily, and it was one Laurel had thoroughly enjoyed embracing over the past week, and especially now. She certainly loved Nyssa telling her what to do, which was both helpful and comforting given this was her first time going down on another woman. Sure, she occasionally tried to copy the things she remembered what Nyssa, and to a lesser extent her male lovers, did to her, but mostly Laurel felt lost and out of her depth, and it would be even worse without the guiding light which was Nyssa's beautiful voice telling her exactly what she needed to do. And she hadn't been lying before, Laurel really, really wanted to please Nyssa.

So she did her best to follow the instruction she was given, sliding her tongue over Nyssa's pussy lips over and over again, which was much easier now that Nyssa was officially sitting on her face, Laurel getting an incredible thrill out of the thought and of course the feeling of it. God she loved it. She loved everything about this, far more than she thought she would. Her entire world had become Nyssa al Ghul. All she could taste, see, or smell was pure Nyssa, and just when she didn't think it could get any better she started to hear her too. Which was good, because Laurel had been unnerved by Nyssa's lack of moans, which was an extra shame now she knew how beautiful her moans were.

Desperately wanting to hear more of them Laurel began disobeying orders. Nyssa had recently ordered Laurel to start touching her clit with every other lick, but as that finally led to the moans of pleasure The Black Canary had been craving to hear it wasn't long before Laurel increased the frequency of her touches to Nyssa's clit. This got more wonderfully positive reactions from Nyssa, including a order to linger on her clit, which Laurel happily did. As a result of that Nyssa began frequently moaning, groaning, gasping and occasionally even whimpering in pleasure, which drove Laurel crazy. So much so that she wrapped her lips around Nyssa's clit and sucked it without permission, forcing the most wonderful cry out of her lover.

That was when Laurel began an all-out assault on Nyssa's clit, only pausing to swallow the delicious cunt cream which was practically pouring directly down her throat. And to think, Laurel had been so nervous that she wouldn't actually like eating pussy. But no, she had loved it from the first taste. Loved it so much that it had been overwhelming. It was quickly becoming even more overwhelming as Nyssa pressed her cunt so forcefully down onto her face Laurel thought she would pass out from lack of oxygen, although she couldn't help think it would be worth it as long as she got to taste Nyssa's cum first, which she was sure would be even more tasty than her regular pussy juice, even if that was hard to believe right now.

Nyssa gritted her teeth and, having reached out to grab the headboard some time ago, gripped the wooden board so hard she was surprised it didn't break. This was partly because she was fighting her approaching orgasm, but it was mostly because she was frustrated at giving up control and feeling helpless against Laurel's wonderful little tongue. She should have been concentrating on praising her girlfriend for a incredible first time eating pussy, but instead Nyssa was at war with herself as she tried to decide if she should prolong this wonderful agony or put a stop to it. Of course there was a way she could take back control, at least somewhat, and still achieve orgasm, but was Laurel ready for that?

Deciding she would have to be Nyssa told her firmly, "Laurel, you are truly an angel, mmmmmmm, a pussy eating angel. You have done so well for your first time, and I am so proud of you, ohhhhhhhhh God, but I must take control now. I NEED too. I hope you understand. Ooooooh fuck, I hope you understand what I must do now, ah shit, but if at any time it becomes too much raise your hand and I will stop. I promise you that. Now, stick out your tongue and stay very still so I can ride your beautiful face. Yeeeeeessssssss, that's it my angel, just like that. Oh my angel, my beloved, my Canary, ooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Everything else was either swear words or in her mother tongue. Or swear words in her mother tongue. The point was that Laurel wouldn't understand it, and Nyssa barely understood it herself as she was so focused on what she was doing she honestly wasn't sure what she was saying. At least Laurel would be equally focused on what Nyssa was doing to her. And breathing. Also she was glad she had been able to praise Laurel for her work, because it was way overdue, and if her girlfriend was still speaking to her after this Nyssa would praise her even more, and thank her for putting up with her needs. Unfortunately that wasn't a given, although Nyssa was fairly confident she could mend fences by fucking Laurel into unconsciousness with her strap-on.

It may take several sessions of strap-on fucking, among other things, because what Nyssa did next was truly unadvisable for such an amateur like Laurel, or even expert at pussy eating. Because Nyssa didn't just ride Laurel's face, she brutally fucked it. Sure, at first it wasn't too bad, Nyssa just grinding herself back and forth on Laurel's tongue, but soon she was gyrating her hips on it and thrusting up and down. Finally Nyssa just pushed herself down as firmly as she dared and started rubbing herself back and forth like Laurel's beautiful face was nothing but a fuck pad, meaning that Nyssa could feel every little movement Laurel made as she squirmed under her.

The mental high of so completely dominating at the woman this way, and roughly using Laurel's face/tongue to get off, which allowed Nyssa to go over the edge of a truly spectacular orgasm, which was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as the Heir to the Demon relentlessly and brutally fucked The Black Canary's pretty face. The entire time Nyssa forced herself to pay attention to Laurel's hands, expecting them to shoot up any minute. Honestly she expected them to come up before she pushed herself to climax, and she was so impressed and proud of her lover that not only did she hold on long enough to allow Nyssa to essentially make herself cum but she actually never surrendered.

Laurel came close several times. What she was doing was new, and overwhelming, but she would expect nothing less from Nyssa al Ghul. Nyssa had been pushing her limits ever since they first met, so if anything it would have been a disappointment if she hadn't done so now. Yet this was anything but a disappointment, and no matter how hard Nyssa fucked her face, or how hard it became to breathe, Laurel found she loved every single second of it. She wasn't sure if that proved she was gay or not, or just that she was completely devoted to Nyssa, but in that moment Laurel truly didn't care any more. All that mattered was Nyssa's pleasure. And surviving.

Swallowing girl cum was a very close third, or perhaps second, because it just tasted so amazing. Far better than she thought it would, which was really saying something, as while she may have not always fantasised about it Laurel had been able to think about little else over the past few weeks, and it definitely intensified when she first tasted Nyssa's yummy pussy cream. It helped a lot that now Nyssa didn't seem to need her tongue, that she was perfectly content to just rubbing her cunt directly onto Laurel's face, leaving her mouth free to concentrate on swallowing the seemingly never-ending girl cum and pussy juice flowing out of Nyssa's heavenly hole.

Of course no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get all of Nyssa's cum. In fact she wasn't even close, the majority of it completely drenching her face, which was both heart-breaking and wonderful. Heart-breaking that it didn't end up in her stomach were it belonged, yet wonderful because it felt like she was being branded as the property of Nyssa al Ghul. Which was all kinds of wrong, but Laurel loved that idea in that moment. Loved the idea of being Nyssa's. Being her pussy licker, or her fuck pad as the case may be, and she never wanted it to stop. Unfortunately it did, but at least Nyssa kissed her almost instantly, the other brunette collapsing down on top of her and then shoving her tongue into her mouth, allowing them to share the taste of Nyssa's cum and pussy juices.

After several minutes of that Nyssa broke the kiss, stroked Laurel's face and asked her, "Are you ready for my cock, my love?"

During the kiss Nyssa had been grinding down on top of her, making sure that when the question was answered Laurel could only whimper in response, "Yes."

She was rewarded for that response with the most wonderful smile and gentle kiss. Then punished for it as Nyssa not only got off of her and off the bed but the assassin left the room completely, leaving Laurel to whimper pathetically. She had never missed the feeling of Nyssa being on top of her more, or touching her in some way, and her body was filled with almost unbearable need thanks to the brief grinding and more importantly getting to eat pussy for the first time in her life. More importantly it had been her first time eating Nyssa's pussy, and now she was left alone when she needed Nyssa the most. Luckily Nyssa made that brief horrible moment worth it.

Nyssa did her best to return to Laurel sighed as quickly as she could, but she was still keeping most of her things in her room, despite the fact that she hadn't slept there since crossing the line she promised herself she wouldn't cross and making Laurel hers. A big part of this was because Laurel already had a great deal of things already, especially clothes, and although Laurel had insisted on clearing out a draw for her which would have mostly done the trick Nyssa liked having a space of her own. More importantly it was a place to hide her weapons and sex toys, most of which Nyssa believed Laurel wasn't ready to use. Or maybe even see.

Hopefully she would be now ready for Nyssa's favourite toy, but Nyssa didn't want to give her a lot of time to second-guess it and back out, so she both walked quickly back and forth and attached the harness around her waist in record time. She did however give Laurel a second to get used to the sight of her wearing the toy, and also give herself a moment to admire the nervous and excited look on Laurel's face. Then Nyssa slowly approached, spitting onto her hand as she did so and then rubbing that saliva onto the cock, which was all the lube she would need from the looks of Laurel's extremely wet pussy, which was both encouraging for what came next and a sign that her girlfriend had truly enjoyed eating pussy.

"It's sooooo..." Laurel whispered, not wanting to complete that sentence as it was so cliche.

Understanding Nyssa softly told her, "You can take it my love. You just need to relax."

Even though she didn't reply negatively the way Laurel bit her lip had Nyssa second-guessing herself. She still thought lubricant would be overkill, but now she thought of it there was one very enjoyable thing she could do first. So Nyssa slowly crawled onto the bed and in between Laurel's legs, for better or for worse keeping eye contact with her love the entire time. It seemed to be for the better given not only did Laurel not run away but she then welcomed Nyssa's lips with her own. Then after a minute or two of gentle kissing Nyssa slipped a hand in between Laurel's legs and then a finger into the other woman's cunt.

Her finger slid in easily and Laurel moaned into her mouth, and more importantly relaxed into her arms. Nyssa then kept the kiss going as she first added a second finger, and then replaced those fingers with her dildo, although at first she just rubbed it up and down Laurel's pussy, making sure her girl was extra ready. Honestly that was how Nyssa should have penetrated Laurel, but she couldn't help being at least a little selfish and break the kiss so she could stare into her girlfriend's beautiful eyes as she took her in this way the first time, hoping that the eye contact would be just as comforting/relaxing as the kiss had been.

Laurel was still a little nervous at how big the dildo was. Hell, she had almost said it like a girl in a porno. But logically she knew that part of her body was designed to stretch for something much bigger than that strap-on, and honestly after just eating pussy for the first time she was fairly confident that she was wet enough to take it. Now Nyssa's magical fingers had worked over her pussy, along with her mouth and tongue conquering her own, if anything Laurel was worried about taking it too easily. If only very briefly. Then the tip of Nyssa's dick was pressed against her entrance, and her worries suddenly came back to her.

Fortunately she had Nyssa staring deep into her eyes with such gentleness and love that Laurel wouldn't have thought the assassin could have possessed when they first met, but now here they were, Laurel laying on her back with her legs spread, giving herself completely to the more dominant woman, and even crying out in pleasure as she was stretched like never before. It was intense, and maybe a little uncomfortable, especially in the beginning, but to Laurel's surprise it felt good. It felt good to have Nyssa slowly sliding a big dildo into her pussy. A strap-on cock. Her cock. Oh God, Nyssa was pushing HER cock inside her, the thought of that overwhelming Laurel for a few wonderful moments.

Then the penetration was completed, Nyssa's breasts pressed against her own along with their nipples which felt painfully hard. When the penetration was completed Laurel let out a guttural sound and jerked her head downwards to see where their bodies met. She then looked at Nyssa, who gently smiled at her, brushed a stray strand of hair which had fallen from behind her ears back into place, then leaned in for yet another kiss. Laurel of course welcomed it and for what felt like an eternity they gently made out with Nyssa's big dick buried inside her. Then Nyssa pulled back again and gave Laurel a command which made her heart beat extra hard in her chest.

"Wrap your legs around me my love." Nyssa ordered softly.

Instantly doing as she was told Laurel not only wrapped her legs around Nyssa but her arms too, desperately clinging to the woman she trusted so much. Then and only then did Nyssa finally pulled back, causing Laurel to whimper in disappointment as what felt like part of Nyssa left her. It didn't matter that it wasn't flesh and blood, in that moment it was Nyssa al Ghul, and it was leaving her. Luckily it was swiftly returned, Nyssa then gently repeating the process over and over again, the far more experienced woman effortlessly relaxing Laurel with her thrusts and touches until any discomfort was a distant memory and all she felt was wonderful pleasure.

Nyssa felt more in her element right now then perhaps ever before during her courtship with Laurel Lance. Her father had always wanted a male heir, and he had often joked she should have been born one given her deviant desires. She did not share his wishes, but she often thought how ironic they were given how much she loved taking another woman with a strap-on cock. It just felt so natural to her to have a beautiful woman underneath her in this way, and for it to be this beautiful woman, oh it was perfection. Simply perfection. Well, perhaps there was one thing which could have made it better, but Nyssa wouldn't get ahead of herself.

Shaking what was arguably her ultimate goal out of her head Nyssa refocused on giving Laurel the fucking she deserved. The type of which she had doubted that the likes of Oliver Queen could ever give her, especially in his playboy past. Although it was terrifying to think he may have been the best of the bunch when it came to Laurel's past boyfriends. Or at least that's what Sara claimed. Either way Nyssa was determined to give her a real fucking now, not that was difficult given her experience in this department, and from the way she had already had Laurel moaning, groaning, gasping and whimpering in pleasure it seemed like she was right on track.

It certainly didn't take her long to establish a steady rhythm, allowing her to show off her impressive stamina as she gently made love to Laurel for what felt like hours. It was probably at least close to one before Laurel's cries and whimpers of pleasure slowly turned to cries and whimpers of frustration. A reaction Nyssa had always taken a sadistic pride in forcing out of her lovers, even out of those she loved. Which momentarily prompted an unfortunate flashback of Sara underneath her, but Nyssa quickly shook it as anyone who thought about the other Lance sister while making love to the other didn't deserve either of them in her opinion.

Luckily it was easier to refocus given Laurel took much longer to break than Sara. Of course Laurel had always seemed embarrassed to ask for what she wanted, which was part of the reason it had taken them so long to get together, and they needed a major push to get there. Which was why Nyssa ever so slightly increased the pace of her thrusting, not enough to give Laurel what she so obviously wanted, but enough to push her to beg for it. Because she loved her enough to give her a push, but not enough to just give her what she wanted right now. No, Nyssa wanted Laurel to beg for her first. And maybe she even needed it. Yes, she needed to hear just how much Laurel wanted/needed her. And she would hear it, even if she had to fuck Laurel all night.

Laurel actually wanted to beg for Nyssa to fuck her harder, it was just that she also wanted to stay in this moment forever. In bed with Nyssa al Ghul, the stronger woman slowly pumping her big strap-on cock in and out of her pussy, Laurel's arms and legs wrapped tightly around that soft but incredibly well toned body, the two of them staring into each other's eyes as they made love, oh God, it was everything Laurel wanted and more. It was perfect. How could she ever want it to end? But at the same time the need to cum became overwhelming as the incredible pleasure she received became almost painful, meaning for what felt like an eternity Laurel was at war with herself.

Ultimately Laurel whimpered, "Please, fuck me. Fuck me harder and make me cum."

Over the past few weeks Nyssa had delighted in fucking Laurel to the edge of climax with her tongue and/or fingers and then kept her there until she begged for more. Then she almost always insisted on Laurel telling her in great detail what she wanted, scream even louder, or even just remaining silent as Laurel continued desperately begging for what she wanted. Thankfully this was one of the few times Nyssa just smiled softly and increase the pace, thanks to their positions also leaning down for a gentle kiss before finally giving Laurel what she wanted. What was so clear that they both wanted, given the look on Nyssa's face and the small sounds of pleasure escaping from her lips, even if they were drowned out by The Black Canary's cries.

Those cries only seem to get louder has Nyssa effortlessly pushed Laurel as close to orgasm as possible without pushing her over the edge, keeping her there just long enough that the less experienced fighter opened her mouth to beg for more again. Then in one swift movement Nyssa pulled Laurel's legs from around her waist, pushed them up to her shoulders and then started pounding her pussy with what had to be every ounce of her strength, which of course cause The Black Canary to let out an extra deafening cry as she experienced the kind of wonderfully hard climax she had only ever received from the goddess known as Nyssa al Ghul.

That climax was quickly followed by another, and another, and another. Which was a little surprising, Nyssa took great pride in giving Laurel multiple orgasms. In fact she loved verbally reminding her of that almost as much as physically. Now however there were no words between them, other than a few swear words from Laurel which didn't really count, not that either woman was paying any attention to them. No, they were totally focused on each other during this intense love-making, Laurel having no doubt in her heart that that's what this was, despite how hard it had become, which was a fact she tried to tell Nyssa through her eyes, along with how completely devoted she was to her.

Nyssa got the message loud and clear and hope that Laurel also got her returning look of love and devotion. If not she would be happy to tell her when this beautiful woman was resting in her arms after this wonderful love-making, the type of which that Nyssa was determined would become a regular thing for them. Nyssa loved fucking other women with her strap-on cock, and although she certainly believe this was the right position for their first time using her favourite toy she fully intended to take Laurel in every position possible, that particular fantasy echoing in her mind now as it had for months before their first evening together. Perhaps even since they met.

The wonderful picture of Laurel riding her cock or bending Laurel over and pounding her hard helped push Nyssa over the edge of orgasm too. The stimulator bashing her clit had a lot to do with it too, as did the sheer joy of fucking another woman. And not just any woman, The Black Canary. A shining light in this city of darkness. The woman who, with the help of her training, had defeated men twice her size. And she was cumming on Nyssa's cock while staring up at her with intense love, devotion and perhaps most importantly submission. So if anything it was surprising that Nyssa didn't cum sooner.

After that the floodgates were open and Nyssa came many times. Which was wonderful, but it was also a sign that this was the beginning of the end of their fun, and Nyssa was now desperate to make sure that this was a regular thing, so she pushed through her climaxes to make sure that she continued pounding Laurel's pussy at the same brutal pace which had originally made her cum. As a result she made her girlfriend cum on her cock over, and over, and over again. Maybe even twice as much as Nyssa was cumming, which was impressive even by Nyssa's standards. And even if she fell slightly short of it Nyssa was confident that she could talk Laurel into doing this again.

Of course ultimately Nyssa was left with the choice, pull her cock out of the trembling girl or collapsed down on top of her. As she wanted to maintain her control and dominance Nyssa made sure to do the former and then gently take Laurel into her arms and hold her while she quivered through the after-shocks of her orgasms. Then after a few seconds had passed and Laurel was still quivering Nyssa pulled her lover even closer to her and started gently kissing the top of her head and cooing softly and lovingly, while trying to hide the fact that she was becoming genuinely worried by this reaction. Then she heard Laurel crying, and panicked.

"Laurel, beloved, what's wrong?" Nyssa asked softly, "Did I hurt you?"

"N, no. I, I'm fine. It's just, it's never been like that. With a, you know, cock." Laurel blushed, desperately trying to get herself together and she looked up at Nyssa, "And, and... I just love you so much."

"And I you." Nyssa smiled, pulling Laurel closer again to rest, hopefully for round two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Late again." Sara grinned as she opened the door.

"Oh don't even start." Laurel groaned as she quickly walked through the door, and then lied, "It really was traffic this time. I swear."

"Uh-huh." Sara raised an eyebrow, sounding unconvinced.

"SARA! Who is it?" Felicity yelled louder than necessary.

"It's just my sister." Sara called out, before lowering her voice and telling Laurel, "I'm so happy you're finally here. She's been so stressed out lately. I'm worried. I think she really needs this."

"Well, maybe if you helped out planning the wedding more, like I told you too, she wouldn't be so stressed." Laurel pointed out with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you don't have to keep reminding me." Sara grumbled as she and her sister slowly approached her girlfriend, adding softly just before they were in earshot, "I still get all the credit for this, right?"

Ignoring her sister Laurel softly approached the table where a frazzled haired Felicity seemed to be trying to do a million things at once and smiled at her, "Hey Felicity, how are you?"

"Fine." Felicity grunted without looking up, not sounding convincing at all.

After a brief pause Sara spoke up, "Erm, Felicity sweetie... I was thinking you could have a spa day with Laurel or something while I take over finalising our wedding plans."

"Oh, now you care!" Felicity snapped.

"Hey, I have always cared." Sara said firmly, taking a seat opposite her girl and taking her hand, "Ever since we met I've cared about you and what you want. And I'm so sorry if it hasn't felt that way lately, I just wanted you to have everything you wanted. Or at least everything I can give you. I'm sorry if I ever implyed I didn't care about our wedding. Please, let me make it up to you."

Felicity looked between the two sisters for a few long seconds, then said dismissively, "It's too late. There's too much to do now, you'd just be lost."

"You could always write her a detailed list." Laurel pointed out, "The type which not even she could screw up."

"Or I could call you if I get stuck." Sara pointed out.

"Alright." Felicity agreed after a few long seconds, quickly adding as the Lance sisters started smiling, "But don't think this makes us even."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sara said softly, kissing Felicity's hand. And then because she just couldn't resist added flirtatiously, "I'm sure I can find some way to make it up to you."

Which of course prompted both Felicity and Laurel to scold her, "SARA!"

*

It still took like an hour to get Felicity presentable and for her to finish writing a detailed list for Sara before Laurel could finally get her out of the house, but it was clear that Felicity thought it was worth it given the way she moaned, "Oh God, I love you and I'm leaving my stupid fiancée for you."

Laurel smiled warmly, "Thanks, but I don't want to make a habit of stealing my sister's girlfriends."

"Huh, what?" Felicity grumbled in confusion, before confessing with a shy smile, "Oh, no I... I, I was talking to the hot tub."

The two women shared a laugh, then Laurel's phone buzzed, causing them both to tense for a second. Then Laurel grabbed it, opened it up and then relaxed, "It's okay, it's just Sara thanking me again."

"Awww, that sweet." Felicity smiled as she relaxed.

The phone buzzed again and Laurel scowled, "And now she's ruined it."

Felicity giggled, and then against her better judgement enquired, "What, more sex tips?"

"Yes!" Laurel sighed, "What is wrong with her? She's my sister?"

"I don't know." Felicity shrugged, "She's messing with you. That's what siblings are supposed to do. Or so I hear."

"Yeah, but..." Laurel began.

"But what?" Felicity frowned, before her eyes went wide, "Wait, are you actually following the advice?"

Laurel blushed, which was like admitting the truth anyway, which was obvious to Felicity given the look on her face, so Laurel quickly protested, "It's just, she knows Nyssa so much better than I do. Especially in, that way."

"Oh honey, that doesn't mean you should take sex tips from your sister." Felicity said, "Besides, Sara is a bad influence. I should know, I'm marrying her."

"I know, it's just... Nyssa is so experienced." Laurel said, lowering her head, "I feel so inadequate most of the time. Even when, you know..."

"Yeah..." Felicity blushed, clearing her throat to try and force the image of her soon-to-be sister-in-law making her soon-to-be wife's ex-girlfriend cum, "Have, have you told Nyssa this?"

"Of course, she just brushes it aside like I'm being silly. I'm not." Laurel whined, adding softly, "I just want to please her."

There was a long pause, and then against her better judgement Felicity offered, "Well, like I said, you don't need Sara's help for that. Just the right outfit..."

*

A few hours later Laurel was changing positions on her bed yet again, nervously trying to choose the right pose. She kept picturing Nyssa walking into their bedroom, taking one look at her and bursting out laughing, and it was really getting to her. The thing was that Laurel wasn't insecure about her looks. She worked very hard on her appearance, not just for a lover's benefit but for her own. Looking good made her feel good, or at least it didn't hurt the equation, and she had been accused by the likes of Sara of getting lost in trying to make herself look perfect more than once. Admittedly she had, but never more than now as she was consumed by her desire to be perfect for Nyssa, so her girlfriend wouldn't find this funny.

On some level Laurel knew she was being silly. Nyssa not finding her attractive had never been a problem. In fact, it was exactly the opposite, especially before they got together. Now they were Nyssa could barely keep her hands off her, so finding Laurel waiting for her dressed in fishnet stockings, a garter belt and a corset which made her boobs look at lease one cup size bigger would almost certainly not result in laughter from the infamous assassin turned vigilante. But still, Laurel was a perfectionist, and it was hard to be patient when she knew the most likely result of her present for her girlfriend was the kind of amazing fucking only Nyssa al Ghul had ever given her.

As she waited Laurel reflected on her day with Felicity. It had seemed to do both of them a lot of good, but especially Felicity who had seemed on the verge of going full Bridezilla. As a thank you Felicity had taken her lingerie shopping, something Felicity had unsurprisingly never done with a friend, or apparently anyone, and something that Laurel hadn't done with friends since she had been trying to keep the interests of Oliver Queen. So there was some irony to the situation which wasn't lost on her, she just didn't want to dwell on it right now. Not when she could hear Nyssa firmly unlocking the door to their apartment, walking inside and locking it.

Laurel then change one more time, taking the opportunity to sliding a hand over the fishnets again. She had never felt anything designed to be sexy which was so comfortable. It really did feel that for now, which led to her making a joke about fighting crime in them which now she was almost seriously considering. Then all of a sudden Nyssa was standing in front of the bed, staring down at her with an intense look on her face, and then a wicked smirk which gave Laurel a ridiculous amount of relief. She then returned the smirk as confidently as she could as her girlfriend slowly circled the bed, sliding one finger over her thigh as she knelt in front of her.

"For me?" Nyssa purred.

"Always." Laurel smiled.

Nyssa preened, and then asked, "And what did I do to deserve such a treat?"

Laurel smiled again, "Just you being you."

For that Nyssa couldn't resist smiling, leaning down and pressing her lips against Laurel's in a gentle kiss. Then a thought occurred to her and she frowned, pulling away and asking, "And?"

"And... I was still feeling so insecure about the experience gap between us and Felicity thought this might help." Laurel revealed sulkily.

Nyssa smiled softly, cupped Laurel's cheek and told her, "My love, have I not made it clear that you need not worry about such things? That I adore teaching you how to please me? And that you are proving yourself a natural at it?"

Laurel smiled, leaned into the touch, and admitted, "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing." Nyssa said firmly, giving Laurel another peck to the lips before adding just as firmly, "You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

After biting her lip for a few seconds Laurel pushed, "Prove it."

"How?" Nyssa initially asked, and then when she saw the look on Laurel's face quickly added, "I'm sorry my love, I'm still not ready for that."

"Then how about something new?" Laurel pushed again, "Something you didn't do with Sara?"

"There wasn't much." Nyssa smirked, then raced to think of something as her words clearly upset her girlfriend, and she blurted out, "There was one thing."

"What?" Laurel's eyes lit up.

"But I warn you, I didn't suggested to her because it is highly degrading for a warrior." Nyssa revealed, quickly adding, "And I do not see you as less than her in that respect. In fact you may be further along than she was at this stage. Or at least more disciplined."

There was a brief pause and then Laurel pushed, "So, what is it?"

"You do not have too." Nyssa insisted.

"Just tell me." Laurel insisted.

"Well..." Nyssa hesitated, a wicked smile slowly crossing her face, "You were clearly trying to manipulate me into giving you what you wanted. Surely the only proper punishment would be a spanking?"

Laurel blushed, "Oh."

With disappointment filling her Nyssa quickly reminded her lover, "As I said you need not do it."

"No, I'll do it." Laurel insisted quickly.

"Are you sure?" Nyssa pushed.

"I can take it." Laurel said firmly, and then quickly added, "I would do anything for you."

Nyssa smiled softly, leaned in and told her girlfriend, "If at any point it becomes too much callout red and I will stop. I promise you, I will understand."

"I won't." Laurel promised.

"If you have too." Nyssa said firmly, before changing the subject, "Now, to make you more comfortable shall I assume a similar state of undress before we begin?"

Nodding enthusiastically Laurel replied, "Oh yes, please."

"I thought as much." Nyssa smirked.

Nyssa then leaned forward and pressed her lips against Laurel's for a kiss which lingered longer than any kiss that they'd shared so far tonight, but for the way before it could get truly passionate. She then slowly crawled backwards until she was off the bed and on her feet in front of Laurel before slowly removing her jacket, shoes, shirt and pants. Although it was far from a strip tease, like the ones that Sara had given her frequently while they were together and Laurel had given her once when Nyssa had managed to restrain herself from tearing her current girlfriend's clothes off, but it still did the job of teasing her lover, and making her feel like they were more an even ground to make what came next easier on Laurel.

For the same reason Nyssa considered removing her underwear, but she didn't want to give up the advantage, so she simply sat down on the bed, patted her lap and told the other brunette, "Place yourself across my knee so you may present your ass for punishment."

With obvious nervousness Laurel nodded and slowly crawled along the bed and into position. It was enough to make Nyssa reconsider going through with this, but she quickly became even more determined to do it than ever when Laurel was in place and Nyssa got up a close look at her girlfriend's beautiful bottom. Nyssa had always had another thing for women's asses, and had done all sorts of wonderfully wicked things to them in the past, and she wanted to do all those things to Laurel, but not at the cost of losing her. That was why Nyssa had told herself she could be content without that stuff, but looking at it now Nyssa just had to lick and more importantly fuck that perfect ass.

As she placed her hand upon those mostly exposed cheeks and began to gently caress them Nyssa allowed herself a few long seconds of entertaining a fantasy she'd had long before she and Laurel had become an item. One which she bent Laurel over for a thorough rim job followed by a deep hard anal pounding, Nyssa taking Laurel's obviously virgin ass and the only hole on her body she hadn't fucked so far and surely making every part of this extraordinary woman hers. Then she concentrated on her other fantasy about Laurel's butt, the one about giving it a nice long spanking, Nyssa quickly lifting her hand up high in the air and then bringing it down just as quickly onto her target.

This of course caused Laurel to let out a little cry, but no real protest. Not that Nyssa had been expecting it. After all Laurel was a stubborn woman, and would certainly not give in so easily. Of course Nyssa had no intention of rushing the spanking. No, she hoped it to be a great deal of time before she reached the part that she thought Laurel might quit, although even then it was far more likely that Laurel would force herself to endure whatever Nyssa dished out. It was one of the reasons Nyssa had been hesitant to bring up this particular desire, because of course she didn't truly want to hurt this woman she adored so dearly. She knew though that Laurel would not make it easy on her.

Laurel promised herself she would not let out another pathetic sounding cry like that again, so she gritted her teeth and dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand in preparation for the worse. Instead the next half a dozen strikes were much more gentle than the first, and between each there were long periods where Nyssa just caressed her ass. At first this confused Laurel, until she realised exactly what it was Nyssa was doing. Because of course it was not the pain Nyssa would consider the worst part, but the humiliation of finding oneself bent over the other's knee while being spanked like a naughty child. So Laurel allowed herself to relax somewhat, which of course was a mistake.

The second she did this Nyssa took advantage of it by giving her the hardest spank so far, causing a loud sharp cry to escape her lips and cause Laurel to blush fiercely. Then Nyssa went right back to the groping, leaving Laurel to her misery without any pain to distract her. And the groping was adding to her humiliation somewhat, but it was Nyssa doing it. If it had been anyone else, even her ex-boyfriends, it would have been insulting, but Laurel like the way that Nyssa dominated her. It was the gentle teasing of the spanks she didn't like. Of course then Nyssa showed her another form of teasing which embarrassed Laurel even more.

"You must tell Felicity I really approved of her choice in lingerie." Nyssa said almost casually as her hand slid down to Laurel's legs, "Or I could tell her myself."

Laurel blushed, and then revealed, "I picked everything out. Felicity just thought this was the best."

"Even better." Nyssa smiled as her hand slipped up and down those legs, before eventually back to Laurel's ass, "But still, one of us must tell her that I particularly liked your fishnet stockings and garter belt. They look like they were made for you. Perhaps I should make you go out like this, huh? Maybe with a little skirt or something though, because I wouldn't want anyone else to see the perfection which is your ass, especially not when being so beautifully framed by a garter belt. Or better yet the thong, which may be my favourite part."

Trying to sound as cool as possible under the circumstances Laurel pointed out, "Well I noticed you were a butt girl, so I figured you'd like it."

"Oh I do." Nyssa quickly confirmed, "In fact I insist you start wearing these things underneath your regular clothing. Whether it be your lawyer pants, or your super suit, I want to know you're dress up for me at a moments noticed. Will you do that for me Laurel? Will you secretly dress up like a slut for me?"

"I told you." Laurel said softly, looking back, "I'll do anything for you."

"Good." Nyssa said almost breathlessly before moving her hands to Laurel's thong and then beginning to slowly pull it down, "Because I'm having a lot of fun, but a true spanking should always be bare bottom."

Again Laurel blushed but offered up no real protest as Nyssa made this as humiliating as possible by removing her thong as slowly as possible, obviously savouring every moment of it. Then she suddenly attacked again, squeezing yet another pathetic cry out of Laurel's mouth. For better or for worse instead of going back to groping right away Nyssa actually delivered several hard strikes in a row this time, meaning that pathetic cry was quickly followed by a couple more and by the time Laurel got herself under control it was over. That happened again and again, the pause in between those blows slowly decreasing until Nyssa was constantly beating her butt with what had to be every ounce of her strength.

For a while Laurel tried to fight it. To grit her teeth and dig her fingernails into the palm of her hands like she had done before, but unsurprisingly Nyssa skill and strength was just too much for her and she was left whimpering and crying out constantly. It was embarrassing, almost unbearably so, but in a weird way it was also thrilling because she was pleasing Nyssa, and perhaps just as importantly she was tapping into a side of herself she hadn't known existed before she had got together with Nyssa. A side of herself which craved submission, and Laurel could think of nothing more submissive than being spanked like a disobedient toddler.

Nyssa listened out carefully just in case Laurel asked her to stop, but as she expected the stubborn woman took everything she had to give which mostly delighted her. There was a small part of her which was worried this would be a step too far for the American, that it would cost her this most precious relationship, and most importantly that she would surely hurt Laurel. But The Black Canary continued to prove she was the perfect mate for Nyssa, and not just in what she didn't do. In fact what she did do, and what her body did, was far more delightful than even her adorable stubbornness, especially one very particular part of it.

Throughout the spanking Nyssa had adored the way Laurel's perfect ass jiggled for her, and slowly turned from pale to pink, then to light red, and then finally to a dark and angry red. And now she was using every ounce of her strength to make that beautiful beaten red bottom jiggling even more for her, and the sound of flesh smacking off flesh was almost as wonderful as Laurel's screams, which was nearly as ear piercing as her Canary Cry. But even more than all this Nyssa love the way that Laurel's pussy was becoming increasingly wet, proving that her girlfriend was getting off on being spanked just as much as Nyssa was getting off on spanking her. And perhaps, she was even enjoying it more.

Yet it wasn't surprising when Nyssa finally stopped, allowing her hand to soothe the bruised flesh for a few long minutes before softly telling her lover, "As I said, I'm not ready to give up control completely. But I am ready for us to be truly equals."

Frowning in confusion Laurel asked, "What do you mean?"

Always a fan of showing instead of telling Nyssa carefully pulled Laurel upwards and into her arms for a deep, slow kiss before gently lying her down on the bed, being careful to lay her down on her side so she wouldn't have to put any weight on her incredibly sore bottom. Then Nyssa gave her a soft smile, before crawling so she was almost horizontal with her lover, except their mouths were hovering over each other's breasts. Taking full advantage of that Nyssa pulled down Laurel's push-up bra and latched her mouth onto one of the other vigilante's nipples. Which naturally caused Laurel to moan softly and then mirror her actions.

It was not something Nyssa had intended to linger on as the spanking had more than put both of them in the mood, but particularly when Laurel pulled down her bra to return the favour Nyssa found she couldn't move away so hastily, and it was far from a chore going back and forth between her girlfriend's boobs. Although it wasn't that long before she moved further down, or further up as the case may be, placing them in the classic 69 position, except on their sides. Anticipating the end result Laurel didn't complain when Nyssa started moving, and even kissed the other brunette's stomach as Nyssa got into position and then pulled the assassin's underwear to one side so she could again mirror Nyssa's actions. Of course as Nyssa had no such barrier she went straight to work.

Laurel let out a soft gasp followed by a loud moan as Nyssa gently slid her tongue over her needy pussy and even hesitated pulling Nyssa's panties aside because she was so caught up in her own selfish pleasure. Ashamed by that fact Laurel made sure her first lick was ever so slightly quicker and lingered on Nyssa's clit for five long seconds before she repeated the process. Although when she did the following licks were slow and gentle, both to tease her lover and to savour the heavenly taste of Nyssa's pussy which Laurel had become so addicted too. And to be fair, Nyssa was giving her the same slow treatment at that point.

It wasn't entirely necessary given that despite how she had been reduced to a whimpering wreck, or maybe even because of it, Laurel had enjoyed getting spanked far more than she should have, while Nyssa had unsurprisingly loved going to town on her butt, meaning that they could have probably gone right into fucking each other hard. However despite part of her very much wanting to do that Laurel was grateful that Nyssa was wordlessly insisting on starting out slow, as this was another first for them and Laurel wanted to savour every minute of it. Especially because it was so wonderful, not that it was remotely surprising.

She had of course been in a 69 before, many times in fact, mostly with her on top, but as much as she had enjoyed it none of those times could have ever compare to this. Nyssa was just so good at eating pussy she easily blew her competition away, so much so that it remained a struggle for Laurel to concentrate on licking Nyssa's cunt, especially when her girlfriend lingered on her clit. Laurel return the favour, but Nyssa was just tougher than her, better than her, at everything but especially this, meaning most of the time Laurel was struggling to keep up and desperately hoping she was giving Nyssa at least half the pleasure that she was receiving.

Luckily Laurel was far too busy eating pussy to truly focus on her insecurities. Or more accurately the combination of the pleasure she was receiving at her desire to focus on at least trying to keep up kept her mind focused on pleasing Nyssa, which was by far the most important thing in her life. Right now it was the only thing in her whole world, Laurel having to fight the urge to shove her tongue into her girlfriend's cunt and make Nyssa cum before Nyssa beat her to it. The only thing stopping her was the desire to continue in this wonderful state of giving pleasure while being pleasured by the woman she loved, which was something so wonderful that Laurel never wanted it to end.

Nyssa felt the exact same way. Pretty much. She wasn't feeling as overwhelmed as she was almost certain Laurel was feeling, which was what Nyssa intended, but she felt everything else. For this was easily one of the most wonderful experiences of her life as it was a level of intimacy she had only ever known with the other Lance sister, and like always Nyssa was determined to show Laurel that she meant as much to her as Sara ever had, and more. Because in this moment Nyssa was never more certain that as much as she loved Sara it was Laurel who was her soulmate, something she was trying to show her current girlfriend through her actions rather than her words.

It seemed to be working, as there was no denying how much pleasure the two women were giving each other given the amount of pussy cream leaking out of them and into each other's mouths, both of them able to swallow as much as they could while still making the cunt lapping the priority. As a result a lot ended up on their faces, but that just added to the intimacy of this wonderful act. One which Nyssa now regretted not going to doing before now with this enchanting woman, although they would be doing a lot from now on. Ideally of course they were just do this forever, and for a while it even felt possible as Nyssa became so lost in pleasuring Laurel while receiving it from her girlfriend in turn.

Although eventually the growing desire to cum meant that it was just a question of who could out last the other, and it would be Nyssa who would prevail. There was no other outcome Nyssa would accept, and more importantly no other outcome possible. That may seem arrogant, but it was true. Laurel had made great strides in every category, stamina included, but she was not quite on Nyssa's level yet as the previous sparring sessions, and sexual escapades, had proven. Also while Laurel's enthusiasm and the love they shared made up for her lack of experience it could not entirely bridge the gap between them, and even if it did Nyssa's pride would not allow her girlfriend to get the better of her. At least not without a fight.

Sure enough Laurel put up quite the fight, making Nyssa very proud of her, but inevitably she was always the one to give in first. To her credit Laurel tried to postpone the inevitable by lingering on Nyssa's clit a increasingly long time, and took it into her mouth for a gentle, and then not so gentle, sucking. But then ultimately Laurel pushed her tongue as deep inside Nyssa's pussy as it would go, which change the game between them. No longer were they in competition with each other to see who would push their tongue in the other first, now it was a race to finish and Nyssa's pride certainly wouldn't allow her to cum first, and again she was confident the outcome would be favourable to her.

Laurel paused once her tongue was buried inside Nyssa's cunt so she could savour the feeling of her girlfriend's womanhood wrapped around her. To intensify that feeling she closed her eyes, but they were only closed for a few seconds before she opened them wider than before and let out a sharp cry directly into Nyssa's pussy as her own pussy was invaded by Nyssa's tongue. Which was far from surprising, although Laurel had thought her girlfriend might give her a few more seconds to enjoy the moment before she penetrated her. Not that she was really complaining, it just meant what she needed to do next would be more difficult.

Of course that was one of the things Laurel loved about Nyssa. This wonderful woman was always challenging her, especially during sex. It just made everything even more fun, again especially during the sex. Although in this case it was also frustrating, because again Laurel found herself in a fight she knew she just couldn't win. All she could really do was try and put up a decent fight, which at least in this case was easier as instead of holding her desires back her main focus was to give in to them and ram her tongue in and out of Nyssa's pussy as hard and as fast as she could. Ironically it also meant trying to resist them as she fought the urge to cum.

Again the result was the same, and again while it was frustrating Laurel's reward for failure was a powerful orgasm, the type of which she had only ever received from the Heir to the Demon. So it was hard to be too mad about it. Especially when she was able to bring Nyssa to climax a short while later, which coincided with Laurel's second orgasm, meaning that they came together, which was nice. It then happened over and over again as the two stubborn women fought through their own pleasures to continue giving it right back to each other, the 69 beginning to more resemble the fight it had actually been throughout.

Taking a risk Laurel rolled them over so that for a brief moment she was on top of Nyssa, but before she could even enjoy it Nyssa flipped them over so she was on top. As punishment she then began to grind her cunt into Laurel's face, which was actually Laurel's plan all along as it just made it easier to make Nyssa cum. Although to hide that fact, and just because she could and because she enjoyed being on top for a change, Laurel flipped over a few more times before she just concentrated on trying to keep Nyssa cumming as her own climaxes threatened to overwhelm her. To her credit Laurel kept this up throughout, which made her feel very proud of herself and more importantly only made the pleasure she was feeling that much more satisfying.

Nyssa was surprised at Laurel's audacity. Surprised, and oddly proud. After all, with the obvious exception of Sara no other woman had dared to try such a thing with Nyssa, and there was no one else Nyssa would really let get away with it, which reminded her of how special Laurel was to her. Of course just because she wasn't going to truly punish her for it that didn't mean there wasn't another spanking in Laurel's future, and Nyssa particularly enjoyed putting Laurel in her place and then grinding down onto that pretty face of hers, naturally increasing the pleasure for them both. And that Laurel continued to obediently tongue fuck her and swallow her cum, again making Nyssa proud of her.

It only later occurred to Nyssa that this was Laurel's plan. That her girlfriend had manipulated her into getting on top and grinding down onto her face, making it easier for Laurel to make her cum. Which of course only made Nyssa weirdly proud of her again. Although that wasn't the only reason she smiled at this revelation. She also smiled because she had a way of countering the other girl's sneakiness to make sure that it would be Laurel who would cum the most. Or it would at least be a draw, considering how much Nyssa was cumming, and just how hard, which was just as much to do with Laurel's work as with the sweet taste of Laurel's cum.

Honestly Nyssa felt this would be overkill, that she could get the job done with her mouth and tongue alone, and that maybe she should do that so it be more of a challenge. But she wanted to win, and treat her lover of course, so Nyssa reluctantly pulled her mouth away from Laurel's cunt and replaced her tongue with two fingers which she shoved into her girlfriend after just a little pussy rubbing. Not giving Laurel a chance to get used to that sensation Nyssa then started frantically licking Laurel's clit, only stopping to occasionally take it into her mouth for a passionate sucking. Which of course made Laurel cum incredibly hard, but in a way this was still just a warm-up for what Nyssa truly had in mind.

Like the well-trained Master Assassin she was Nyssa made sure that her ultimate goal didn't become clear for quite some time as she relentlessly pumped those fingers in and out of Laurel's pussy, only subtly adding a third and then a fourth during one of the many orgasms she gave her girlfriend. Although when it came time to execute her plan Nyssa just couldn't resist seeing the look on her lover's face. So she reluctantly pulled her own pussy off of Laurel's face, her girlfriend weakly protesting but unable to stop her. Nyssa then quickly turned herself around so they were face to face again so she could kiss Laurel passionately, naturally keeping her fingers inside of The Black Canary the entire time. Then Nyssa broke the kiss and smiled wickedly down at her prey before executing the final phase of her plan.

Just before she did Nyssa whispered, "Tell me if this is too much."

Laurel opened her mouth to ask exactly what Nyssa meant, but her mouth just hung open and her eyes went wide as realisation hit in the form of Nyssa slipping her thumb inside her and pushing forwards. Considering how stretched she was already the thumb was no problem. In fact it was only barely noticeable. What was very noticeable was the feeling of being stretched like never before, Laurel automatically trying to tell Nyssa to stop only to find she was incapable of speech. For a long second she panicked, but then Nyssa stopped and backed off while studying her face quizzically, which just made Laurel fall in love with this incredibly experienced woman all over again.

It was a reminder that Nyssa would never intentionally hurt her, or do something she didn't truly want, and constantly kept an eye out for any sign that Laurel was uncomfortable during the, extremely frequent, times that she tried to push her out of her comfort zone. Which actually had Laurel seriously considering it. If a man had suggested such a thing, or perhaps even if Nyssa had suggested it, Laurel would have turned it down without hesitation and refused to listen to any counterarguments. However, that part of her body was designed to push a baby out of it, and if it was something Nyssa truly wanted she'd give it to her, especially in this moment as she was still cum, and pussy, drunk.

So when Laurel finally found her voice she whimpered, "More... I... I can take it."

That promise had Nyssa smiling softly and then slowly pushing her hand in up to the knuckles into Laurel's pussy, making The Black Canary cry out again. She then backed off and repeated the process a few times, leaving her knuckles there for increasing amount of time before finally slipping them inside. This time Laurel let out a wordless cry as about a second later Nyssa's entire hand was inside her cunt, the rest of it following the knuckles into her fairly easily given it wasn't stretching her quite so widely. It was even kind of a relief on her entrance, although just passed it her pussy was being stretched like never before, and as weird and uncomfortable as it felt it also felt really good.

Of course loving girlfriend that she was Nyssa stayed perfectly still for a few long seconds, letting Laurel get used to it, then she leaned up, kiss Laurel's lips and then whispered, "I love you."

She tried to echo those words, but as soon as she opened her mouth Laurel found herself letting out a sharp cry as Nyssa began pumping her fist back and forth, the other woman now fucking her with her whole hand. Fisting her! Laurel was being fisted by her girlfriend, the incredibly sexy Nyssa al Ghul, that fact overwhelming her for a few blissful moments. Then Nyssa leaned down and wrapped her lips around Laurel's clit and began to gently lick and suck it, causing Laurel to become overwhelmed by pleasure, another incredibly powerful orgasm hitting her what felt like only a few seconds later as Nyssa continued ravaging her.

It wasn't quite seconds, but it wasn't that long before Nyssa was smirking in triumph as she once again made the woman she loved cum for her. Once she had her fist inside Laurel it was relatively easy as the other woman's cunt, naturally relaxing and even welcoming the large invader. Of course the attention to her clit helped a lot, Nyssa gradually increasing the force of the licking and the sucking at first to make sure her lover relaxed, and then just to make her cum. It was also why she gradually increasing the force of the fisting, and pulled her hand out to the knuckles again and then shoving in deeper than before.

As expected it all paid off masterfully, Laurel's cunt squeezing down on her hand so tightly Nyssa almost thought it would break, and her sweet Black Canary crying out loudly like she was wearing that little device of hers which amplified her screams. And of course, one orgasm wasn't nearly enough, Nyssa once again determined to prove herself the best lover Laurel had ever had by pushing the other brunette through climax after climax. As always it was easy enough for her skill level, even when she removed her mouth from Laurel's clit so she could stare into her beautiful eyes as she made her cum. Or to kiss her, Nyssa taking advantage of both throughout the next few minutes.

Soon after this Nyssa was left with a choice, one which was even clearer in her current position. Either she could keep going and fuck Laurel into unconsciousness, or she could bring her down from her high and try to get another orgasm for herself. The latter was tempting, although the truth was she still felt more than satisfied from the 69. Although she didn't go for the former either. No, instead she brought Laurel to the edge of unconsciousness and then gradually decrease the pace, giving Laurel at least one more orgasm and a few very decent after-shocks in the process which had her lover trembling beneath her. Then she gently pulled her fist out of her, stroked her face, gave her one last soft kiss and then roll them over so they could spoon, Laurel quickly slipping into unconsciousness as Nyssa whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

*

Like most nights Nyssa was the last to fall asleep and the first to wake, in both cases cursing her body's need for sleep as caused her to lose precious hours of staring at the sleeping form of her beloved. Which served as a necessary reminder of just how embarrassingly hard and fast she had fallen for this woman, her time spent as this woman's friend doing little to conform Nyssa as even then her infatuation had been obscene. But then, beautiful women, especially those belonging to the Lance family, had always been Nyssa's weakness. And she hoped it always would be, Nyssa unable to feel too bad about her feelings, especially while staring at the object of her affection.

"I know you think watching me sleep is sweet and romantic..." Laurel softly said before opening her eyes, and then continued as she lazily opened them and looked over her shoulder, "But it's also kind of creepy."

"Does it truly bother you?" Nyssa asked apprehensively.

Laurel thought about it for a moment, before answering truthfully, "No."

"Good. Because I'm not sure I could stop." Nyssa confessed, beginning to gently stroke Laurel's hair before softly praising her, "Especially now you are becoming so good at remembering to listening to your surrounding before opening her eyes. It is very difficult skill to learn, and I'm very proud of you for it."

"Just that?" Laurel teased.

"That, and so many other things." Nyssa smiled, leaning forward for a long, slow kiss before asking, "Now, shall we share a morning shower? Or would you prefer that I fucked you in our bed?"

After briefly glancing over at the clock Laurel sighed, "As tempting as that sounds I've got to be at work in about an hour, so rain check?"

"I'll hold you to that." Nyssa said, pressing her lips against Laurel's again briefly before getting up, "I'll go make some breakfast while you shower first."

"You're the best." Laurel smiled, any response from Nyssa interrupted by Laurel's phone. Reaching over to her nightstand Laurel grabbed it, looked at the caller ID, and then to punish Felicity she answered, "Your plan backfired, and she spanked me. Are you happy?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Sara grinned.

"Oh God." Laurel groaned.

"So, what happened next?" Sara asked, totally unsurprised when she was hung up on.

Laurel was going to kill Felicity. And Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Laurel Lance used to worry about her little sister Sara. She possessed such a carefree spirit that Laurel wondered whether she would ever settle down, get a good job and start a family. She was still holding out hope for the last two, but at least finally her love life was sorted out. Laurel's too, because while Sara might have terrible taste in men she had great tasting women, and as a result both Lance sisters were now very happy. As tonight proved. Because finally something was happening that Laurel had fantasised about wistfully for years and half expected not to ever happen, she and her sister were on a double date. And not in some cheap bar or bowling alley, but in a high-class restaurant.

Honestly Laurel thought she was going to cry when she saw Sara properly dressed up for the occasion, and she definitely got a bit teary when she greeted her, "Oh my God Sara, you look beautiful. You two Felicity, but... how did you actually get her into that dress?"

"It wasn't easy, but I have my ways." Felicity smiled, before her eyes went wide, "Oh my God, that sounded dirty, didn't it? I didn't really mean it that way, it's just sometimes when I say things they come out wrong. I just meant I know how to make her do things. I mean-"

"I'm sure they get it sweetie." Sara said softly, wrapping her girlfriend's back soothingly before adding, "I'd do anything for Felicity, including dress all fancy."

"Well, it was worth it. You look amazing sweetie." Felicity smiled.

"You too." Nyssa chimed in awkwardly, quickly elaborating, "You look stunning Laurel."

"Thanks." Laurel beamed at her girlfriend, "You look breath-taking."

"Okay, okay, okay, we're all pretty." Sara sighed, and then when Felicity gave her a look quickly added, "Especially Felicity! Now can we sit down and order?"

This caused Laurel to smile widely. Typical Sara. Being all uncomfortable when people are just trying to be nice. But it was truly wonderful to see how nauseatingly in love she was with Felicity, the two of them being so cute together without even trying. It was especially wonderful now that Laurel and Nyssa were officially together, meaning that Laurel could be truly happy for her sister without looking at the rightful Heir to the Demon and wishing she had the same thing with Nyssa. But now she did, and the comparison was almost eerie, both Felicity and Nyssa pulling out chairs for the Lance sisters and then sitting closely to them with their arms wrapped around them, both Sara and Laurel relaxing into the arms of their lovers as for the next few minutes they made casual small talk and ordered their food and drinks.

Once the drinks arrived Felicity raised hers and announced, "A toast, to a fun night with friends and family with absolutely no talk of work."

"Yeah, cause that's not passive-aggressive at all." Sara said dryly, smiling as Felicity hit her playfully.

"To your wedding?" Laurel counter offered.

Nyssa quickly agreed, thankfully without seemingly any pain, "To your wedding."

Sara and Felicity quickly echoed the toast and all four women clinked glasses and went back to small talk for a little while before Sara asked with an evil grin, "So Laurel, how are you and Nyssa doing."

"We're doing great." Laurel beamed at her girlfriend, "I've never been happier."

"Me too." Nyssa smiled.

"That's great." Sara teased, "So, just how often do you leave the love nest?"

"Sara!" Felicity scolded,

"It's okay Felicity." Nyssa reassured the hacker, before glaring at her former lover, "Laurel and I have been enjoying something of a honeymoon period, but yes, we frequently leave our 'love nest', and not just for food or... work."

"Nyssa has taken me to the best restaurants in town." Laurel chimed in, "And she didn't even have to bribe me not to go in jeans and a T-shirt."

"Don't forget my jacket." Sara pointed out.

"How could I forget." Laurel replied dryly.

"Seriously though, if you want any more sex tips, just ask." Sara teased her sister shamelessly, "After all, I am an expert on the subject."

"Oh my God, please stop reminding me that you used to have sex with my girlfriend!" Laurel snapped way too loudly for a crowded restaurant. She then cringed in embarrassment, but continued, "You're an expert on Nyssa. I get it. But my relationship with Nyssa is different to your relationship with her."

"I know that." Sara grumbled after a brief silence, "And it's not because I'm an expert on Nyssa, it's because I'm an expert on lesbian sex. Or at least I know more than you, and I like that. Being able to give you advice for a change. Our whole lives when you've known more stuff than I have you've given me your advice, whether I wanted it or not. Which I actually kind of missed, because it was normally more helpful than I let on."

There was a brief silence and then Laurel admitted, "I miss that too."

"Thanks." Sara admitted ultimately, "You know, for all the advice."

"You too." Laurel smiled, then after another brief pause added, "You know what, what the hell, do you have any more advice?"

There was a long silence and then Nyssa warningly said, "Sara."

Sara looked over at her ex-girlfriend, "You haven't told her, have you?"

"Told me what?" Laurel asked, becoming concerned.

Nyssa just blushed, prompting Felicity to butt in, "Sara, honey... maybe you shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what! Someone tell me?" Laurel demanded, and then when everybody was silence snapped at her sister, "Sara!"

"Nyssa likes anal." Sara blurted out, then deciding to finish what she started ramblied like her fiancee, "It's her favourite. When we were together she was constantly fucking my ass. She couldn't get enough, and neither could I. You should let her do that to you Laurel. She's so, so good at it."

"SARA!" Nyssa yelled.

"Sorry." Sara pouted, then after a pause added softly, "I really am. I just... I just wanna help."

There was a long silence and then Laurel firmly told her girlfriend while glaring at her sister, "Nyssa, can I speak to you a minute in the bathroom? Alone!"

Clearly understanding it wasn't a question Nyssa got up and dejectedly followed her girlfriend as she quickly stomped off to the bathroom, prompting Felicity to hit Saraas she could in the arm and scold her, "Look what you've done!"

"I'm sorry, I just-" Sara began.

"Wanted to sort out your sister's sex life?" Felicity finished for her indignantly.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds weird." Sara protested, earning her a sigh from the hacker.

*

"Is it true?" Laurel asked as soon as they were both inside the bathroom, and she had checked they were alone, then when Nyssa didn't immediately answer pushed, "Nyssa!"

There was a long pause and then Nyssa sighed, "Yes, but I'm more than happy to do without it if it disgusts you."

Laurel laughed softly and then slowly approached, biting her lip before asking, "After everything we've done, you really still think I'm a prude?"

Raising an eyebrow Nyssa enquired, "You've done it before?"

"God no." Laurel laughed, "But you should know by now there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Nyssa gulped, closed her eyes, and then forced herself to tell the woman she loved, "I, I don't want to force you do anything you don't want to do."

Again smiling softly Laurel completely close the distance between them and then admitted, "I've had a lot of men ask for it, even beg me to do it, but I never thought I'd do it. I thought it was gross and disgusting, and I couldn't imagine why any woman would subject herself to that. But that's when I WAS a prude, and completely miserable. Now I've done things with you I could have never imagined doing, and loved every second of it. And what Sara said, it was hardly a surprise. I've seen the way you stare at my ass. The way you smack it when you fuck me from behind with your big strap-on cock. Or spanked me. Even the way you just touch my ass, squeeze it, it made me think..."

While she was talking Laurel gently took Nyssa's right hand and guided it to her butt, Nyssa more than happy to squeeze it on command. Then after a long pause Nyssa asked huskily, "What, what did I make you think about?"

"What it would be like..." Laurel whispered in Nyssa's ear, "If you fucked me in the ass."

Nyssa shivered, "Really?"

"Uh-huh." Laurel purred softly, "I couldn't stop thinking about how intimate it would be, to give you something I wouldn't give anyone else. How wonderfully submissive it would make me feel to surrender that hole to you. And most of all, how happy it would make you. And it would make you happy, wouldn't it Nyssa?"

"God yes." Nyssa moaned.

"Good." Laurel said softly, pulling back slightly so she could look in her girlfriend's eyes, "Then it we can do it if you really want too."

With a brief hesitation Nyssa asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Laurel said, and because she didn't quite convince herself quickly added, "I mean, we can try it. I'm not sure I'll actually like it, but if anyone could make butt sex pleasurable it would be you."

"Oh Laurel." Nyssa smiled, kissing the side of the other girl's head before leaning in and whispering, "I'm going to make you cum so hard you’re going to beg me to fuck your ass every night."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Laurel blushed, "I just wish you had bought it up, not my sister."

"Yes... me too..." Nyssa agreed bashfully, "I'll kick her ass the next time we spar together. I swear it."

"Don't bother." Laurel said firmly, "I'll do it myself."

*

Sara carefully studied the faces of her sister and her ex-girlfriend as they slowly returned and sat down, her guilt quickly fading and a wide smile crossing her face as she softly exclaimed, "Oh my God, you just agreed to it, didn't you?"

"Sara!" Laurel hissed.

"Oh God, my sisters gonna take it up the butt." Sara smiled wickedly, "Because of me."

"Sara!" Laurel growled louder in warning, "I am so going to kick your ass for this. Don't make me kill you while doing it."

For a couple of long seconds Sara kept her mouth shut, then because she just couldn't resist added cheekily, "You better do it before Nyssa pops your butt cherry, cause you ain't kicking anyone's ass straight after she fucks yours."

"Sara!" Nyssa warned coldly.

"What, I'm just saying I was sore for like a week after you took my ass for the first time." Sara gleefully reminded her ex, almost conversationally adding, "And it was definitely a week before I actually wanted to sit down again."

"Sara!" Felicity scolded, quickly adding, "Do you actually want to have sex again before the wedding? Or possibly ever?"

Horrified at the thought of not having sex for an entire month Sara quickly changed the subject, "Soooooo, you're both coming to the wedding, right?"

*

Thankfully the rest of the night was a little less embarrassing after that. But only a little, because whenever Felicity wasn't watching Sara couldn't seem to stop herself from shooting Laurel a knowing glance. Laurel was kind of hoping someone would call her out on it and then scold her, and she consider doing so herself numerous times, but she just couldn't bear the thought of bringing further attention to their table, especially when she was convinced that everybody in their restaurant, or at least the tables nearest to them, knew she was planning to have anal sex with her girlfriend tonight. Which of course made her blush fiercely, along with the glances Sara was giving her.

Honestly Laurel felt like she spent the whole night blushing as she obsessed over what she had agreed to, thinking of little else throughout the night, but especially during the journey home. Normally when she was obviously nervous Nyssa asked her what was wrong, but she didn't this time. Maybe it was because she knew full well why Laurel was so nervous and didn't want to make it worse by bringing it up, or maybe Nyssa was afraid if she did it would push Laurel into chickening out. Either way Laurel felt horribly alone for the first time since their relationship had begun. That was until they finally got back home, and once they reached the bedroom Nyssa gently wrapped her arms around her from behind, instantly comforting The Black Canary.

"We don't have too, you know?" Nyssa pointed out softly, making Laurel fall in love with her all over again.

"I want too." Laurel said softly, biting her lip before adding, "Can, can we just do it now? Before I lose my nerve?"

"Absolutely." Nyssa said, kissing the side of Laurel's head, "But if it becomes too much for you, just tell me and we'll stop."

"Okay." Laurel nodded softly.

Unconvinced by that word alone Nyssa gently turned Laurel around in her arms, cupped her face and firmly told her, "I mean it. I don't care what you said before, you can change your mind if you want. Because nothing is worse than losing you. Nothing. Not even such a precious gift as your beautiful bottom. Which I admit, I want to fuck more than almost anything, but not if it means losing you or making you feel uncomfortable. I could not bear that."

There was a brief silence and then Laurel whimpered, "God I love you."

Nyssa smiled softly, "And I you."

They then both leaned in for a long, slow passionate kiss, both women clearly trying to prove that their words were true. Then Laurel pulled back ever so slightly and whispered, "My ass is yours."

Nyssa could feel her eyes darken as she struggled not to literally tear off Laurel's clothes, shove the other woman face down on the bed and start violating her with whatever she could get her hands on. Or just her hands. But somehow she managed to resist her darker urges and just watch as Laurel pulled away from her with a little smile, kicked off her shoes, turned around and then slowly began pulling her short dress up to reveal what she had offered to Nyssa. The unveiling practically made Nyssa drool, especially as it was followed up with Laurel turning back around once the dress was completely off and coyly removing her bra before turning back and slowly bending over as she removed her panties.

Again it was a struggle for Nyssa not to just jump her girlfriend, especially as when Laurel was removing her dress and then panties she made sure to tease the rightful Heir to the Demon by wiggling her beautiful butt more than necessary. Which was something she repeated again as she walked to their bed and got into the centre of it on her hands and knees, just waiting for Nyssa to join her. Somehow Nyssa managed to control herself and concentrate on taking off her own clothes and retrieving her strap-on and a bottle of lubricant. She then calmly stepped into the harness, pulled it up her thighs and then tightened it around her waist before covering the shaft in lube. Although truth be told she may have hurried these actions.

Throughout that preparation and slowly getting on the bed Nyssa stared at Laurel's ass, and she continued staring as she slid a hand over that beautiful ass and softly murmured, "Such a wonderful gift..."

Laurel blushed, unsure what to say in reply, "Erm, thanks."

Ignoring that response Nyssa continued to caress Laurel's ass for almost a full minute, quickly adding her other hand into the mix, before finally completing her sentence, "Mmmmmm, and such a beautiful one."

As she said that Nyssa pulled Laurel's ass cheeks wide apart, exposing her most private area which made Laurel blush slightly despite everything they had done before, and what she had agreed to do. Then Laurel stammered, "I'm, I'm glad you like it."

"I do." Nyssa smiled, "More than anything."

"More than-" Laurel began, but she stopped herself before she could say her sister's name.

"More than any gift I've ever received. Including anal cherries." Nyssa confirmed firmly, before smirking as she boasted, "And I have taken many."

"I don't doubt it." Laurel said.

"Nor should you." Nyssa smirked, "But since yours is truly special I shall grant you a special gift I have granted no one before. Not even your sister."

With that Nyssa leaned down and pressed her tongue to just below Laurel's pussy and slid it all the way up, only because of her girlfriend's current position that meant she wasn't licking pussy, she was licking her way slowly up Laurel's ass crack. She then repeated that lick a few times before concentrating on Laurel's ass hole, which really was a first for Nyssa. Sara used to laugh at her for her reluctance to do it, but Nyssa couldn't help think of it as a submissive act, and therefore beneath a top of her calibre. Besides, no matter how slutty Sara's ass was no amount of ass licking could adequately prepare someone for anal in Nyssa's experience, so there seemed no point into subjecting herself to it. But for Laurel she would do anything, something which Nyssa hoped this would prove.

Although with Laurel it was more enjoyable than she ever imagined. Mostly because Laurel was clearly enjoying it, particularly the sounds her girlfriend was making pushing Nyssa to continue methodically licking that tight little puckered flesh which she was seconds away from violating. Nyssa then tried violating it with her tongue, but it was just too tight and her tongue just couldn't go in, which only made the anticipation greater for pushing first her fingers and then her strap-on cock deep into this incredibly tight little hole and truly make Laurel Lance's ass hers, Nyssa unable to wait much longer to take what she had been promised.

Laurel gasped Nyssa’s name mostly in surprise from that first lick, then she continued gasping Nyssa's name mostly in pleasure. There was definitely some embarrassment throughout, but most of that was because of her own enjoyment of this unspeakable act. Laurel couldn't help it, it just felt so naughty and wrong, and somehow that was a turn on. Which had been the case ever since they got together and Laurel started seriously thinking what it would be like, and once again Nyssa al Ghul was exceeding her expectations. Which after weeks of nearly non-stop mind-blowing pleasure shouldn't have been a surprise, but it was.

True, it couldn't compare to getting her pussy licked by the far more experienced woman, but it was still more than Laurel was expecting. Which made her hopeful that getting her ass fucked would actually feel this good, or at least for the pleasure to outweigh the perhaps inevitable pain and weirdness. That was definitely the case when without warning Nyssa suddenly pulled her mouth away from Laurel's ass hole and replaced it with a lube covered finger, Laurel crying out softly as she was anally invaded for the first time. As she lost her anal virginity? Well no. Maybe. It was a bit of a grey area, and all that really mattered was that it mostly felt good. Which was very much a relief given that Nyssa obviously wanted this really badly.

"Mmmmm truly, there is nothing better than a virgin ass hole." Nyssa practically whimpered as she finished burying her finger into Laurel's ass.

This of course made Laurel blush, except for a soft gasp which escaped her lips as Nyssa then pulled her finger almost all the way out before then pushing it all the way back in and then repeating the process, slowly but surely loosening Laurel's back door up for what was to come next. More importantly it made her moan in pleasure, which again was good, except for the fact that it slowly became much louder than Laurel was comfortable with. Especially as she could practically taste the smug look on Nyssa's face, Laurel trying and failing not to look behind her because when she did and saw that smug expression she blushed furiously, which inevitably made Nyssa look even more smug.

It also prompted Nyssa to start twisting her finger around inside Laurel's ass, and moving it side to side and up and down as well as in and out, and eventually add a second finger, all in an attempt to stretch the most private hole on Laurel's body. It definitely felt like it was working, but even though Nyssa had just confessed to doing this many, many times before a small part of Laurel couldn't help but be a little bit afraid. But she wouldn't be much of a superhero if she let a little fear stop her, so even though this was Laurel's last chance to back out she never even really considered it. No, she would take it up the butt, and probably become Nyssa's little anal slut given this woman's previous track record.

That was very much what Nyssa was hoping when she finally pulled her fingers out of Laurel's butt and ordered, "Spread your cheeks for me my love. Present me with the precious gift you're giving to me."

Nyssa was then unable to stop herself from letting out a soft gasp of lust as Laurel did as she was told, reaching back and spreading her cheeks to reveal her virgin ass hole. She did it slowly, and Nyssa didn't know whether it was out of nervousness or Laurel correctly guessed that Nyssa would want to savour it. Honestly she didn't really care at that moment as she was too busy committing this heavenly sight to memory before inevitably she guided the head of her strap-on dildo to that begging to be violated butt hole. She then paused one last time before slowly beginning to stretch Laurel's cherry back door.

This caused Laurel to let out a cute little cry and tense for a second, but then her sweet Canary went right back to relaxing and giving Nyssa her virgin butt, which in turn caused the rightful Heir to the Demon to smile softly before applying more pressure on her girlfriend's tightest of holes. Nyssa went slowly as possible, mostly for her own selfish benefit, but to also tried to make it easy on Laurel as while she didn't know from personal experience many of her previous lovers said that the first time was always the worst and inevitably lead to pain. Which had always been pretty clear from the cry they let out when she popped their anal cherries, and Laurel was no different, although particularly this time Nyssa almost didn't notice.

She was too consumed by Laurel's virgin butt hole stretching and stretching until finally the head of her cock slid through her girlfriend's tight little anal ring and into the virgin ass of The Black Canary, announcing that Nyssa had once again successfully taken another woman's anal virginity. Laurel's anal virginity. Oh yes, Nyssa had taken Laurel's anal virginity, popped her butt cherry, been the first to enter that previously untouched bottom and forever make Laurel's ass hers. Ensuring that for the rest of her days whenever Laurel sat down she would think of Nyssa, and this moment of total submission to a superior woman. That her most private of holes would now forever be the property of Nyssa al Ghul.

For a while those thoughts consumed Nyssa's mind, then she began to slowly push forwards again, watching lustfully as she slowly pushed inch after inch of her big dick into Laurel's virgin bottom. As much as she would have wanted to be it was not one long continuous thrust, Nyssa stopping many times whenever she sensed that it was becoming too much for Laurel. In fact she was more cautious than with any other lover, even showing her the kindness of gently cooing and using the hand which wasn't on her dildo to gently stroke Laurel's back, although Nyssa did not insult her intelligence by reminding her to relax. Through it all Laurel continued to spread her cheeks, further proving herself as the perfect little submissive bottom.

Laurel certainly felt overwhelmingly submissive right now, which was by far the best part of the experience for her. No, it was the second best, because the best was knowing just how much she was pleasing Nyssa. By using both hands to spread her cheeks Laurel had been forced to press her own face into the bed sheets, which both caused her ass to be pushed up into the air for an extra bit of submission, and her face to be at such an angle that she could just about see the expression on Nyssa's face. Not that she needed it to tell how much Nyssa was enjoying it, as Laurel could practically feel that radiating off her lover, and perhaps even in the air itself.

Those two wonderful things would have made any amount of pain worth it, and honestly Laurel was surprised there wasn't more of it. Nyssa being so slow and gentle with her no doubt had a lot to do with it, which just made Laurel love her more, but it also made her wonder if her ass was just naturally slutty. Because while the initial penetration had brought her only pain Laurel felt more than a little pleasure from feeling her most private hole being invaded, pleasure which wasn't just because of the submission she felt or the desire to please Nyssa, but when combined it was a struggle for her not to cry out in pain or pleasure.

Inevitably some cries slipped through, but Laurel stubbornly refused to make it embarrassingly obvious how much she was enjoying this, even though she was almost certain that Nyssa knew given the look on her face. Then both women let out a little gasp as Laurel finally felt Nyssa's thighs come to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing that she had taken every single inch of her girlfriend's big dick up her ass. That fact made Laurel feel weirdly proud of herself, a feeling that she got to savour as Nyssa paused, no doubt to savour the moment. Then, predictably, Nyssa moaned some perhaps deliberately taunting words which made Laurel blush.

"Every inch. Every single inch of that big dick right up your tight little virgin ass." Nyssa moaned, gently rubbing Laurel's back in an attempt to relax her lover, "You have my entire length inside you now, and you know what that means? It means now, your perfect ass is truly mine."

With that Nyssa began slowly pulling her hips back, making Laurel think something was being amputated only to then be reattached when Nyssa pushed forwards again, making the dildo start to pump in and out of Laurel's no longer virgin ass hole and officially begin her first ever ass fucking. Ass fucked. Laurel was being ass fucked by Nyssa. Fucked in the ass by another girl. Her girlfriend! Her girlfriend was fucking her up the ass, a taboo on top of a taboo which overwhelmed Laurel's mind for the first few minutes of the sodomy, which ironically just helped her to relax. And make her most private hole turn into a fuck hole for Nyssa al Ghul that much faster.

It had felt inevitable, but Laurel was surprised about just how quickly this turned her shit hole into Nyssa’s own personal fuck hole. She was also embarrassed and humiliated by that fact, but it was hard to care when she was first overwhelmed by the thought of exactly what was happening, then by the pleasure as whatever discomfort was left was faded away and all Laurel felt was the most perverted pleasure she had ever felt. Long before she thought she would Laurel was biting her lip to prevent herself from begging for more, partly because she wanted to prolong the pleasure she was feeling, and to partly to try and keep a shred of her dignity.

Then she realised no, her dignity was gone, at least around this woman, because when Nyssa al Ghul was in the room she was nothing but a depraved bottom, willing to do absolutely anything to please her top. Even her most forbidden hole, the hole she pooped from, was a willing orifice for the pleasure of this goddess, with the only comfort being that it was only this goddess. Yes, no one else would do, Laurel physically sick at the idea of someone else using her back hole for pleasure. That was the property of Nyssa al Ghul. Her personal fuck hole to use whenever she wanted. And it was the desire to let Nyssa know that more than even a need to cum which ultimately loosened Laurel's lips.

"My ass is yours!" Laurel whimpered, "Ooooooooh, you made my ass yours! It belongs to you now, and you can use it whenever you want. Oh God, it feels so good. I love it! I love your big dick in my ass. I knew I would. I was afraid, ohhhhhhh, so afraid, mmmmmm, but I'm not any more. I love it. I want to do this every single day from now on. I want you to fuck that little ass hole of mine every single day that you turned into a fuck hole. Mmmmm, your fuck hole. I want you to remind me that my ass hole as your personal fuck hole every single day, mmmmmm, and I swear, I'll bend over whenever you want, or let you take my ass in whatever position you want, just please make me cum. Make me cum so my ass can be yours forever. Ohhhhhhh, pound my bitch hole hard and deep, and make me cum so I can be yours forever. Oh Nyssa, oh God, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

As much as Laurel had wanted to totally devoted herself to Nyssa she welcomed the harder thrusts with a great amount of relief, especially as her words had only made the desire to cum greater. Nyssa had start out building up her pace slowly at first, which was almost painfully frustrating, but it wasn't that long before the sound of flesh smacking off flesh was almost as loud as her Canary cry, or her current screams, and Nyssa had to be using every ounce of her strength to pound Laurel's ass hole. Well, there were a few long seconds there where it looked like she would truly leave her on the edge for a while, but before Laurel could even think about begging again Nyssa gave her exactly what she wanted, namely a nice hard orgasm. If that was even the right word for it.

Ever since they had gotten together Laurel had been finding herself redefining her understanding of pleasure multiple times, especially when it came to orgasms, but this was almost otherworldly. It also sealed her fate as Nyssa's anal slave, but in that moment the thought wasn't scary. In fact Laurel wanted to tattoo it onto her forehead, or at least get it as a tramp stamp, so everyone could know exactly what she was, and who owned her ass hole. Which was her last coherent thought before multiple anally induced climaxes completely melted her mind and turned her into a completely incoherent wreck, and what she was always meant to be, an orifice for this Alpha female's pleasure.

Nyssa almost came at the same time Laurel did. She was just about able to hold back during that first time because she wanted to prolong was in her opinion a pure heaven, but Laurel didn't make it easy on her. It was hard enough considering this was the first time she was making Laurel cum anally, but The Black Canary also started slamming herself frantically back against Nyssa's thrusts and came so powerfully her cum literally squirted from her pussy, guaranteeing this wouldn't be a one time thing. Hell, it practically guaranteed all of Laurel's earlier words were true, and this perfect little bottom was truly hers forever.

In a way no matter what happened now, whether Laurel meant the words or not, she would always be hers forever. And most importantly for right now, her ass would always be hers. Because they'd had a lot of firsts together, meaning that Nyssa's imprint would be forever on Laurel's body, but the place she had wanted to mark most was Laurel's ass hole, and now Nyssa had finally stretched it open and used it for its intended purpose there was no doubt in her mind her girlfriend would forever feel her inside her ass. Remember how good she could make her feel by abusing that forbidden hole. And she would ache for Nyssa to stretch her butt hole again.

It was now Nyssa's job to make sure that whatever embarrassment and shame Laurel would feel when she came to her senses would be overwhelmed by the need to be ass fucked again. Not just a desire, a physical need, and not just to be ass fucked, but to be ass fucked by Nyssa al Ghul. Yes, it was vital in that moment that Laurel never gave anyone else this precious gift, that it would forever be the property of Nyssa al Ghul. That this perfect ass would be forever hers, and only hers. That she could use it like this whenever she wanted. Because Laurel Lance was now truly hers. Every single part of her. Nothing else was acceptable.

With those possessive thoughts echoing through her mind Nyssa ruthlessly pounded Laurel's butt through multiple orgasms, mostly for her girlfriend, but ultimately for herself as well. Because she just couldn't stop staring at that perfect ass. At the way the cheeks jiggled for her with every thrust. How red they were getting from the constant thrusting. And how tight Laurel's virgin ass hole was. Oh yes, the stimulator bashing against her clit was an afterthought to the mental pleasure Nyssa received throughout giving Laurel her first butt fucking, only ending when the assassin had used every ounce of her strength and collapse down onto her girlfriend.

They then lay there for several long minutes, desperately trying to get their breath back, until finally Nyssa growled into her lover's ear, "Mine!"

"Yours." Laurel agreed with a whimper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Oliver, I told you, I'm fine." Felicity said softly, turning around to find someone else entirely. Her eyes then went wide and she squeaked, "Nyssa."

Briefly looking the other woman up and down Nyssa softly said, "You're a vision."

"Thank you." Felicity mumbled, the two women then fell into a long silence as clearly neither was sure what to say.

"I, I don't think I have given you my blessing. Not truly." Nyssa said softly, "And I am not implying that you need it, and I'm not sure you'd even want it, but I'm here to say you have it. Honestly and truly."

Felicity smiled nervously, and then said as firmly as she could, "Nyssa, of course I want it. You're part of the team. I, I even liked to think we're friends. Which I know is super awkward considering... everything, but-"

"I'd like that." Nyssa said softly, "If we could be friends."

"Me too." Felicity smiled softly.

Nyssa took a step forward and then said breathlessly, "I, I never thought I'd be happy to be at Sara's wedding without being the other bride, or to see her marrying someone else, but you're perfect for her. I see that now."

Another pause, and then Felicity mumbled, "I'm sorry to come between you two."

"No, you're not." Nyssa said with a soft smile, "And you shouldn't be. Laurel is my soulmate. Just as you are Sara's, and Sara is yours."

"Maybe." Felicity murmured, lowering her head. Then she rushed to explain, "I mean, I love Sara. With every ounce of my being. And I want to be with her more than anything. But... she has a habit of running away."

"And you fear she may leave you at the altar?" Nyssa nodded knowingly, before stepping directly in front of Felicity and ordering, "Felicity, look at me. Sara only runs when something is not right. And this, this is right. She knows it. We all do. You're her light in the darkness, just as Laurel is mine. How could she ever run from that?"

There was yet another pause, then Felicity timidly went in for a hug and Nyssa pulled her into her arms and held her tight, causing Felicity to whimper, "Thank you."

Nyssa gulped, tears forming in her eyes, "Just, just promise me you'll take care of her. Okay? We were never meant to be, but I loved her. Part of me will always love her."

"I know." Felicity said softly into Nyssa's shoulder, "And I will. I promise."

Smiling softly Nyssa just closed her eyes and just enjoyed the hug for as long as it lasted, then when Felicity finally pulled back asked, "So, are you ready to be Mrs Felicity Lance?"

Felicity smiled warmly, "More than anything."

*

"Sara!" Laurel exclaimed, becoming angry, "Don't you dare jump out of that window!"

Sara had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even been aware that Laurel had slipped into her room, which was a testament to Laurel's improvement at stealth, and just how much she had been lost in her own thoughts. She wasn't even able to hide her surprise, softly murmuring, "I was just..."

"Just what? Ruining your life?" Laurel snapped, rushing past Sara and quickly closing the window, before turning back to her sister, "What the hell is wrong with you? I've been... I mean, Felicity has been planning this day forever. Everyone's here, waiting for you and your bride, and you're just going to leave? Really?"

"I can leave if I want too." Sara growled, "You can't stop me."

"Maybe not." Laurel sighed, reluctantly acknowledging Sara had more training, "But why would you ever want too?"

"I don't!" Sara snapped, "That's the last thing I want to do, which is why I've just been standing here staring at that window, thinking about how quickly I could get out of here. But I don't, because I'm selfish. I want to marry Felicity Smoak, even though I don't deserve her. Even though she deserves better. Even though she be better off with Oliver. Or anyone else. And even though in the end, I'm just going to hurt her."

"Sara, Sara, Sara!" Laurel quickly repeated her sister's name until she finally got her attention, then she stepped forward, grabbed her and firmly told her, "If you leave her now, at the altar, that will be worse than anything else you could possibly do to her."

"You don't know that." Sara murmured.

"Yes I do." Laurel said firmly, "Just, just the thought of Nyssa doing that to me... I love her, but I don't think I could ever forgive her for that. And Felicity wouldn't, and shouldn't forgive you for something like that. And you shouldn't put her in that position. I know part of you wants to push her away, because you're scared, but you need to fight that instinct. She's the one who gets to decide who makes her happy, and she choose you. Not Oliver, or anyone else, you. And you, you deserve to be happy. Because I know you've done some things you're not proud of, but when it matters you do the right thing. You choose good. You are good. You deserve to be happy, so for God sakes just let yourself be happy."

There was long pause, then Sara closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then softly asked, "Can we never tell Felicity about this?"

Laurel smiled, and reassured her sister, "It will be our little secret."

"Thanks sis." Sara smiled, embracing her sibling, "I love you."

"I love you too." Laurel smiled, and then when Sara pulled back she told her, "Now, go out there and get the girl like a good little superhero."

Normally Sara didn't like that term, but today she smiled and said, "I've already got her. Today is about marrying her."

"So it's a happy superhero ending." Laurel grinned, "My favourite kind. Now go out there and enjoy the happiest day of your life, then your happy ever after."

"I'll try." Sara rolled her eyes, although the effect was ruined by the wide grin on her face.

*

Nyssa had worried that her smile wouldn't be genuine, but when the time came and she watched her first love Sara Lance marry the love of her life Felicity Smoak and get their happy ever after she was beaming proudly. Although that probably wouldn't have been the case if it wasn't for the maid of honour Laurel Lance. Or more accurately, that she got to call that wonderful woman hers. And the fact that Laurel was standing by her side the entire time, even subtly taking her hand in hers when it came time for Sara and Felicity to recite their vows, each taking a turn to tell the other how much they loved each other, before saying their I dos and kissing softly.

Just like that the moment Nyssa had been dreading was over. More or less. There was still the reception, but with the exception of the first dance of Mrs and Mrs Lance there was nothing that upsetting, as evidenced by the fact that Laurel seemed to become more relaxed. Which disappointed Nyssa, but didn't surprise her. She was sure that Laurel wasn't the only one half expecting her to make a scene, proven by the half a dozen glances she got when the Minister asked if anyone objected to the union, but she had hoped that Laurel was more confident in their relationship by now. Clearly she was in need of some reassurance, and it just so happened that reassuring Laurel was one of Nyssa's favourite things to do.

"Dance with me." Nyssa said softly.

Laurel smiled shyly, "I thought you'd never ask."

Taking her lovers hand gently Nyssa guided them to the dance floor, wrapped her arms around her lover and began gently guiding her through the room. Of course Nyssa was the one to lead, just like everything else in their relationship. Likewise about how natural this felt, and it must have showed because the other people on the dancefloor initially looked nervous until it became clear that once again Nyssa only had eyes for Laurel. Although everyone else quickly faded away, and for a while Nyssa forgot her original intent in favour of continuing the slow dance. But soon this proper dancing would give way to the noise Sara called her 'booty shaking' music, and as the Heir to the Demon did not shake her booty she eventually forced herself back to reality.

"I know what everyone thinks." Nyssa began, whispering it into Laurel's ear so hopefully she would be the only one to hear it, "That everyone here thinks that I'm still in love with Sara, and I'm going to cause a scene. But I'm not. They also think this is hard for me. It isn't. Not with you by my side. Because despite what everyone else thinks, I choose you. I love you. Please tell me you know that."

There was a brief pause as Laurel debated her answer, ultimately deciding to tease her lover, "Not everyone here believes those things."

Momentarily pulling back Nyssa frowned in confusion, then when Laurel pointed out her sister and her new wife, prompting Nyssa to sigh, "They don't count."

"Why not?" Laurel grinned as Felicity and Sara waved at her like dorks, although impressively they kept dancing while doing it.

"One is the smartest person in here. The other, knows me too well." Nyssa grumbled, "But more to the point, while their opinions matter to me, the only true opinion that matters is yours. And I want to make sure you're aware of it."

Laurel smiled softly, "I am."

"Are you sure?" Nyssa pushed gently.

"Well..." Laurel trailed off briefly and teasingly, before finishing, "I don't hate being reminded."

Nyssa initially looked worried, and then just annoyed, at this response, before leaning in and whispering in Laurel's ear, "I loved Sara. You loved Oliver. Just because we loved other people doesn't mean we can't fall in love again, and that love to be deeper and stronger than the first. Be the one that lasts. I truly feel I found that with you, Laurel Lance. Which is why something that would have devastated me a year or two ago is now nothing but a happy occasion to me, as I am watching my girlfriend's sister marry the love of her life, while I dance with mine."

"Wow." Laurel murmured softly after a few moments of silence, unsure what else to say.

"And you know what else?" Nyssa continued.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"I'm ready for you to go down on me." Nyssa whispered right up against Laurel's ear.

"Really?" Laurel beamed happily.

"Yes..." Nyssa murmured hesitantly, before admitting, "Although I do admit, I have been hesitant to bring it up recently in case you might think it has something to do with your sister's wedding. That I was trying to prove something to you, or myself, instead of just doing it because I truly wanted too allow myself to be that vulnerable with you."

There was a long pause and then Laurel asked, "Do you truly think it matters?"

Another long pause, and then Nyssa firmly stated, "It only matters to me, if it matters to you."

Yet another long pause, then Laurel pulled back slightly so she could look into her lover's eyes, "If you are bothered about taking this step with me because of your ex-girlfriend's wedding, it matters. It matters even more if you're hiding that feeling, even subconsciously, because of concern of what I might think. Honestly, I'd eat you out in the bathroom right now if you let me."

The vivid image that conjured caused a brief pause, then Nyssa growled, "Don't tempt me."

Leaning into whisper into Nyssa's ear Laurel practically purred, "Say the word, and I'll take you by the hand into the nearest bathroom, push you into one of the stalls, fall to my knees and stick my head underneath your dress. Then I'll lick you through your panties. You know, tease you a little. And I'll keep teasing you until you grab the back of my head and start telling me what to do, and then I'll do it. I'll obey all your commands until you're cumming all over my face. And I won't even wash it all off. I'll walk around my sister's wedding with my face stained with your cum, just to make her jealous. Because she's not your bitch any more, I am! I'm your hot little bottom Nyssa, and I can't wait to worship my sexy top's cunt."

This was far from the first time one of them whispered inappropriate things into the other's ear while they were with other people, but Nyssa did not recall Laurel being this bold before without serious prompting. She certainly wasn't expecting it from her in the middle of her sister's wedding. Honestly it probably should have been horrifying, but it just made Nyssa fall even more in love with her. Especially as Nyssa had to call upon every ounce of restraint she possessed not to tear off both their clothes, or at least Laurel's, and then force the bride's sister to her knees and demand that she eat her out in front of the entire wedding reception.

Instead Nyssa took a calming breath, then growled into Laurel's ear, "Tempting. Very tempting. But as it will be a first time for us, I insist we wait until we get home so we can do it in a bed. And as I am the top of this relationship, it's what I say that really matters. So do not bring it up again, unless you want a spanking as soon as we get home. Either way I will then fuck that pretty face of yours and make it mine. Just like I should have done in the beginning. Then I will destroy your ass hole. Not fuck it, destroy it. I will stretch it like I have never stretched it before and leave it a gaping crater which you will not be able to use as anything but a fuck hole for a week, and you will not sit properly for a month. I shall ram my favourite fuck hole over, and over, and over again until you beg me to stop, and then I will brutalise it some more. Not because I have to prove anything, but because I want too. Because you're mine. Because I can. Because I love you, and I know what you truly want."

Laurel groaned, gasped and whimpered at those words, especially at the end. Honestly she loved all of these words, but as delightful as Nyssa's promise was, even if it did sound like a threat, they could never be quite so overwhelming as her final words of love and devotion. The only problem was that she was struggling to keep those sounds soft enough so that nobody else in the room would hear it, although Nyssa didn't exactly make that easy, as not only did her soft words sound as deafening but she punctuated those words by gently biting down her earlobe and then sucking it, forcing an extra loud sound out of Laurel which did turn a few heads.

Blushing furiously Laurel whispered into Nyssa's ear, "You'll pay for that."

"No, I won't." Nyssa replied boldly.

*

She was both right and wrong about that, as on the one hand it seemed almost impossible to embarrass Nyssa, as she was just as shameless as Sara. On the other hand Laurel totally got her revenge in another way, namely teasing Nyssa whenever she got the opportunity, without so much as a passing mention of offering her any relief. All it took was the right body language, a little flirting, bending over a few times unnecessarily and of course grinding herself gently against Nyssa's body as the dancing got dirtier and the Heir to the Demon was obviously itching to fuck her. Honestly it was embarrassing, and very flattering, just how easy it was for Laurel to turn Nyssa on.

As a result of all the shameless flirting as soon as they got in the door Nyssa slammed her up against the nearest wall and passionately kissed her. Not that Laurel was complaining, as the teasing had backfired a little and left her just as eager for this. Not to mention that Nyssa had been quick to remind Laurel of everything she wanted to do to her it pretty much every opportunity, especially after one of her teasing moves. So by the time they were home both women were desperate for the other's touch, Laurel kissing Nyssa just as passionately. Their tongues even battled for dominance. It was a short battle that Nyssa won with ease, but the point was it pushed Nyssa to give her what she wanted even more.

Perhaps it even did too good a job, as Nyssa literally tore Laurel's clothing off her body without touching her own, and then after only a few minutes of groping and kissing both her lips and her neck Nyssa started making her way downwards. Laurel wanted to let Nyssa just do whatever she wanted to her, but that wasn't right. It was supposed to be her turn. Finally it was supposed to be her turn to go down on Nyssa, and while Laurel did briefly entertain the idea of leaving herself to do that after Nyssa had gone down on her she wanted to save her energy for licking Nyssa's pussy. Which she may need considering it would be the first time she would have done anything like this.

So just as Nyssa reached her boobs Laurel protested, "Wait! It's, it's my turn. Please? Please Nyssa, let me..."

Nyssa had honestly been lost in her lust for her girl, but now the memory came rushing back, along with all her fear and doubt. But Laurel was begging for it, just like she had ever since they had got together, and Nyssa had promised her that they could finally take this big step in their relationship. The timing could be better, and Nyssa still worried that this could be seen as trying to prove something to herself or to Laurel, but in that moment she didn't care. She just wanted to fuck Laurel in some way, and the promise of receiving pleasure was far from displeasing. Exactly the opposite in fact. So reluctantly Nyssa pulled back and stripped off her clothes.

When she was naked she quickly returned to the bed to give Laurel another long drawn-out kiss, flipping their positions during it so that it was Laurel on top. Laurel then wasted no time in moving her lips down to Nyssa's neck and then to her breasts, in both cases kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh. The difference was that Laurel spent a lot longer on her breasts. Too long, if she bother to ask Nyssa. But she had promised to allow Laurel, or at least as much as Nyssa would ever allow another woman, or anyone for that matter, to take control of her, and it was important that she lived up to her promise, if only to finally get it over with.

It wasn't long before Nyssa regretted that promise, as Laurel spent an agonising amount of time going back and forth between her nipples. At least while she had only just gently kissed and sucked her neck a little Laurel was far rougher with Nyssa's tits, swirling her tongue around each nipple, and flicked it. This did admittedly make Nyssa moan with delight, and she cupped the back of Laurel's head to push her more firmly against her chest, and more importantly to encourage her to suck harder and lick quicker, but in a surprising move Laurel continued not to give her what she wanted. Then of course Nyssa tried asking for what she wanted, but even that didn't work.

"More! Give me more! Mmmmmm, come on Laurel, I know you can do better than that. Ohhhhhh God, use that tongue of yours. And suck my nipples harder! Ooooooh fuck!" Nyssa ordered, and when she grew tired of not receiving the result she wanted Nyssa instead pushed, "Lower! Oh yes, go lower. Mmmmm, you want to eat my pussy so bad then do it. Eat me! Eat my pussy! AH fuck, mmmmm yesssss, fuck me! Oh Laurel! Oh fuck! Laurel?"

Again Nyssa didn't have much luck, and it was only when she started pushing Laurel's head downwards did she start to get some luck. Even then Laurel insisted on lingering on her stomach for a few seconds too long, and even when she was finally at her destination in between Nyssa's legs Laurel seemed to stop to savour the moment, further frustrating the assassin. However just as Nyssa was opening her mouth to complain again she found herself letting out a long loud cry as she finally got what she wanted. It was then followed by soft moans and whimpers that Laurel forced out of Nyssa's lips, Nyssa in turn forcing Laurel to earn each and every one of those sounds. And oh God, did she earn them.

Laurel hadn't felt nervous about this all day, or technically for weeks as she had been waiting a very long time for this, however as soon as Nyssa flipped them over suddenly her nervousness returned. Although that was a distant second reason she had lingered on the foreplay, the first being that Nyssa's beautiful body deserved to be properly worshipped, and for all she knew this could be her only chance to give it the attention it deserved. Why? Because Laurel might not do a good enough job to make Nyssa want to do this again. Or Nyssa might just not be comfortable to do this again no matter what she did. But no, Laurel kept telling herself. She would do a good enough job to make Nyssa allow her this privilege again, because Nyssa deserve to be worshipped, and Laurel desperately wanted to be the one worshipping her.

Pausing when her head was in between Nyssa's legs was partly about reminding herself of that fact, but Laurel also just wanted to savour the sight and the smell that she normally didn't get a chance to take in before her girlfriend smothered her face with her cunt. But not now. Now Laurel was in control of this action, and while it felt a little unnatural it was so thrilling. And besides, Nyssa's hand in her hair alone was enough to remind Laurel that she wasn't really the top here, and this role reversal was just temporary. Soon the status quo would be back to normal, but in the meantime she was determined to make Nyssa feel good.

With that in mind Laurel closed her eyes, leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and slid it slowly across Nyssa's pussy, starting from the bottom and then slowly making her way to the top where she lingered on her lover's clit. It was enough to get a very satisfying moan out of Nyssa. Or at least Laurel found it satisfying. Mutually satisfying? Given her previous experience Laurel found it hard to believe it wouldn't be, even though for the next few long minutes Nyssa did a very good job of hiding her positive reactions, which was kind of heart-breaking for Laurel. She understood that her woman was hesitant to show weakness, but Laurel couldn't possibly see this as a weakness. She just saw it as something wonderful, and hoped one day Nyssa would too.

In the meantime Laurel concentrated on forcing more of those wonderful sounds of enjoyment out of her lover. That meant upping her game, which at first she was reluctant to do, as again Nyssa deserve to be worshipped like the goddess that she was, not be hurried along to an orgasm because of her own selfish desire. But Laurel allowed herself to linger on Nyssa's clit every so often or give a quicker lick than her girlfriend was clearly expecting, which caused Nyssa to cry out, moan and even whimper which made the deadly assassin seem so adorable. Which was enough to make Laurel smile against Nyssa's cunt, and Nyssa to glare down at her.

Nyssa was genuinely undecided whether to be infuriated by the sneaky tactics or impressed. She was constantly reminding the Black Canary that her regular quarry was the lowest of the low, rapists and murderers who would not hesitate to take a shot if they got half the chance. Or worse, do something unspeakable to her. So Nyssa had been encouraging her to be sneaky, which she had known would probably come back to bite her. She just wasn't expecting it in this way. Although she would not give Laurel the satisfaction of hearing her complaining. More importantly, a slow gentle build-up would ensure that her eventual climax would be that much more powerful, so it was beneficial to stay silent. Which was just another reason Nyssa had been hesitant to do this.

Just how long she was potentially not in total control made Nyssa twitchy just to think of it, and now here she was, in a nightmare she had inflicted upon so many other women, most recently Laurel Lance. To tease one's lover relentlessly until they were begging to be given satisfaction. Then, most often, teasing them some more. Perhaps even teasing them to the point of tears. And oh, did Laurel look adorable when she literally cried with need. She sounded adorable like that too, which was why Nyssa had done it so frequently when the roles were reversed. And again, a reason why she had been hesitant to give Laurel a chance to return the favour, because she was clearly taking full advantage now, just as Nyssa had feared she would.

As it was unlikely that Laurel would become impatient and simply make her cum without Nyssa asking for it the best that Nyssa could hope for was holding back for as long as she could. Maybe even longer than she'd ever resisted before. Certainly longer than Laurel ever had. Of course, outlasting Laurel proved to be easy, but herself was another matter. After all, it was a lot easier holding back when you suspected that your lover was falling out of love with you, which had been the case the last few times Nyssa had allowed Sara to do this to her. But at least for right now Nyssa had no doubt of Laurel's love for her. In fact, her sweet Black Canary was proving her love in the most wonderful way possible.

She felt it in every lick of Laurel's tongue against her cunt, every gentle caress of her beloved's hands against her thighs and every time the other woman looked up at her from in between her legs, all of which was seriously intoxicating. All combine together? God, it was like torture. Wonderful, wonderful torture, which Nyssa never wanted to end, and yet at the same time she was aching for some sweet relief. Especially when Laurel started lingering more on her clit, giving her just enough additional stimulation that it wouldn't allow her to cum but was simply driving Nyssa crazy. Oh yes, Nyssa was particularly proud of Laurel for that. Even if it did make resisting that much harder.

In a rather desperate attempt to delay the inevitable Nyssa thought back to earlier in the day when she had seen Sara Lance in a wedding dress, surrounded by her friends and family in the traditional movie wedding, and Nyssa wasn't the one she was marrying. It was a dream turned nightmare that she had feared for so long, and remembering it now should have the same effect as it once did. Only it didn't. That nightmare had been forever ruined, because when she was actually living it she was alongside someone she loved just as much as she had loved Sara, if not more so. At the very least it was a sign that she could fall in love again, even if another Lance sister broke her heart. Although hopefully, that nightmare had been banished by her true love. The one who would never leave her. Her beloved Black Canary.

All of a sudden she was imagining Laurel in her sister's place, and herself in Felicity's, as if it was they who were getting married. Those same family and friends were now gathered around them, just as happy for them, and Felicity and Sara, her first love and the woman who had stolen that first love, were their maids of honour, and so, so happy for them. And then there was Laurel Lance, breath-takingly stunning in a dress which would have no doubt taking weeks, if not months, to pick out, standing in front of her and just waiting to become Laurel al Ghul. And yeah, Nyssa's plan to put herself off totally backfired, and suddenly she found she couldn't wait another second to beg like a little bitch for what she so desperately wanted.

"Fuck me! Please fuck me!" Nyssa cried out pathetically, then when that wasn't enough added in an even more pathetic whimper, "Please? Please Laurel, mmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Ooooooh yesssss, tongue fuck me you hot little bitch! Please, ohhhhhhhh, please just do it! Fuck me! Oh God! Laurel! Laurel? Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, ooooohhhhhh Laurel!"

Annoyingly instead of immediately giving her what she wanted Laurel just slid her tongue down to Nyssa's entrance and lingered there for a few agonisingly long seconds, before moving back up to take her clit into her mouth again and sucking on it. Which would have been all right with just a little more pressure, and it didn't feel like it would take much, but Laurel was deliberately keeping her from climax, which enraged Nyssa. It also admittedly impressed her, but at that moment she was mostly angry, because she knew full well what Laurel wanted and she wasn't going to give it to her. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Only she did. Yes, much to her shame Nyssa not only kept begging, but became more graphic and shameless.

"Please Laurel, beloved, make me cum. I need to cum. Mmmmmm yesssssss, I need you to make me cum!" Nyssa begged, and hated herself for it, "Please? Please Laurel, I need you to make me cum. Oooooooh Goooooodddddddd yessssssss, fuck me and make me cum! Tongue fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Oh please, please, mmmmm, please just do it. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, make me cum in your hot little mouth and all over your beautiful face. Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, just fuck me! Fuck me! Please? Oh Laurel! Oh God! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssssss, ah fuck me! Aaaaaahhhhhhh fuck!"

It seemed to take forever, but finally Laurel pushed her tongue inside, causing Nyssa to let out an embarrassing high pitched scream. Although at least she could take comfort in the fact that she didn't cum immediately like she feared, and even survived that first long, slow thrust, and Laurel leaving her tongue inside for a few long seconds, and then finally the first few tongue thrusts following that. But that was it, because her body was just too wound up and The Black Canary clearly was not prepared to be denied. Yes, Laurel suddenly became incredibly confident with her actions, making it that much more intoxicating, and pushing Nyssa over the edge of one of the strongest orgasms of her life. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another until she could no longer think coherently and she became nothing but a screaming, writhing mess.

Laurel was very familiar with this state, as she had been constantly been put in this state of euphoria countless times now by this beautiful woman, and it was so intoxicating to finally be able to return the favour like this. After all, Nyssa was very fixated on being a top, and therefore always in control. Always being the one to fuck her bottom into an orgasming mess. But not now. No, for this brief shining moment the mighty Nyssa al Ghul was completely out of control and helpless beneath her, and it was beautiful. And so, so freaking hot. God, Laurel wished she could savour this wonderful moment, and truly appreciate the sight before her. But she couldn't. No, she was too busy making sure Nyssa continued feeling this way, and swallowing cum.

She'd swallowed plenty of cum over the years, and most recently Laurel had practically been on a diet of almost nothing but Nyssa al Ghul cum, as her dominant top was constantly sitting on her face and riding her until Laurel was practically drowning in girl cum. But this was special. This was the opportunity to swallow Nyssa cum straight from the source, when it was Laurel who was actually in control, and Laurel just couldn't pass that up, even if it meant briefly sacrificing the pleasure that Nyssa was receiving. So she quickly pulled her tongue out of her, wrapped her mouth tightly around that entrance and at least tried swallowing everything Nyssa had to give her.

That first time she actually succeeded, which was a rarity, but the same couldn't be said for the following climaxes. Partly because Nyssa was once again grinding against her face, either because she wanted to reclaim control and her dominance, or she was just completely out of her mind. But mostly because it took a surprisingly long time to make Nyssa cum again, at least compared to when the roles were reversed, and Laurel had to remind herself that it was Nyssa's pleasure which truly mattered and this moment. And always, as far as she was concerned. So for the next few minutes she more or less kept her tongue inside Nyssa, no matter what the circumstances were. Although in the process a lot of cum just automatically shot down Laurel's throat and into her belly were it belonged. Just not as much as she would have liked.

Eventually she began rubbing her face directly into Nyssa's pussy, making sure she was thoroughly marked as the personal pussy licker of Nyssa al Ghul. Oh yes, Laurel loved being marked as Nyssa's, and it was a mark she would wear proudly as Nyssa inevitably returned the favour by fucking her, probably with her strap-on, and probably up the ass. Or at least, Laurel certainly hope so. Although maybe she could earn herself a spanking first if she did something she knew she was forbidden from. Namely slipping a couple of fingers inside Nyssa's cunt. Although when she wasn't immediately stopped Laurel wrapped her mouth around Nyssa's clit and pumped those fingers in and out of her as fast as she could, getting an extra hard orgasm out of her woman in the process. Sadly though, that was when it ended.

Nyssa's eyes went wide when she felt Laurel's fingers inside of her. It would be hard to deny that they made her cum harder, even to herself, and was very clear to Laurel who grinned against her cunt. But this was strictly against the rules for a very good reason, that being it felt like something strictly a top should do to a bottom and not vice versa. Sure, other women might feel differently, but it was how Nyssa felt dammit, and Laurel knew that and was being deliberately cheeky. It almost ruined this perfect first time. Almost. But while it was tempting just to ignore it and allow Laurel to fuck her into unconsciousness Nyssa's pride wouldn't allow it. Besides, she felt a desperate need to make Laurel cum nice and hard, and in the most dominant way possible.

So Nyssa somehow found the strength to reach down and pull Laurel up into a passionate kiss, before breaking it, smacking her girlfriend's ass and scolding her, "Hey, what did I tell you about fingers?"

"I forgot..." Laurel lied unconvincingly, and then when Nyssa gave her a look she admitted apologetically, "I thought it would add to the experience. Why, did it ruin it for you?"

"No." Nyssa admitted begrudgingly, before grinning, "But I am going to have to punish you."

"Oh no." Laurel said dryly, before asking hopefully, "With a butt fucking?"

"No, I'm not going to fuck your ass." Nyssa grinned evilly, flipping them over so that she was on top, where she belonged, "I'm going to destroy your little ass hole with my biggest dick, and then tomorrow I'm going to spank you until you beg me to stop. Then I'll spank you some more. And then I'll fuck that ass again!"

"Whatever it takes to make sure I've learned my lesson." Laurel cheeked.

"Damn right." Nyssa played along, smacking that ass as best she could in their current position before getting off of Laurel and ordering her, "Now give me that ass! Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, turn over and stick that ass in the air. Present me with my favourite fuck hole."

To Nyssa's delight Laurel didn't hesitate to do what she was told, quickly flipping over and then slowly pushing her ass in the air. She even wiggled it, like a red flag in front of a bull, and God knows Nyssa wanted to charge it. Or more accurately, strap on her biggest dildo and ram it up that little tease's ass dry to teach her a lesson. But no, Nyssa would never hurt Laurel like that. Hell, she wouldn't be that rough with any woman, regardless of how amazing she looked when she was face down and ass up. No, first there needed to be preparation, lots of lovely preparation, all of which Nyssa did without taking her eyes off of the beautiful sight of Laurel Lance in her current position.

After she had retrieved a strap-on Nyssa was tempted to walk around so Laurel could get a good look at the big dildo which was going to be rammed up her butt, however she just couldn't take her eyes off that butt. So instead she quickly stepped into the harness, pulled it up her legs and tightened it firmly around her waist and then covered it with lubricant right where she was, before putting the lubricant away and then quickly returning to the bed. If she was in a hurry she might have bought the lube with her, but she wasn't. No, instead she was hungry for some of that beautiful butt, and Nyssa was determined to get it. So the second she got into the bed Nyssa kneeled behind Laurel and buried her face in her girlfriend's ass.

Initially Nyssa didn't even pull those cheeks apart, instead just choosing to press her face in between them and lap eagerly away at the ultimate prize, which was enough to make her little anal slut gasp and moan for her. After a few minutes of that Nyssa pulled back, spread those butt cheeks and then just stared lustfully at the hole she was intent on destroying, before spitting on it and then rubbing that saliva in with her tongue. She repeated the process a few times, then began swirling her tongue around the forbidden hole as well as up and down, and then ultimately pushed her tongue literally up Laurel's butt and began fucking her with it, much to Laurel's clear delight.

Laurel loved it when Nyssa played with her ass. Her girlfriend was just so good at it, introducing Laurel to all kinds of wicked things that she could never have imagined enjoying before, but now she was completely addicted to them. Rim jobs might not be her favourite, especially when receiving them, as Laurel had grown rather fond of literally kissing Nyssa's ass to show the proper respect to her top, but there was definitely something to be said for this exquisite pleasure. Especially as it was Nyssa showing Laurel just how much she loved her by making sure she was well-prepared to get her most private orifice destroyed by her dominant girlfriend's big hard strap-on cock.

Trying not to get distracted by thoughts of what was to come Laurel concentrated on what Nyssa was doing to her now. Or maybe the act itself didn't give her a chance. Either way she gasped extra loudly when she felt a tongue literally sliding into her ass hole and then beginning to thrust in and out. God, that hole used to be so tight it seemed to take forever just to get a finger in there, and now it was so loose from constant poundings a tongue slid up there? Fuck, Laurel had never felt like more of an anal whore. Well, maybe a few times, she thought with a wicked grin. But this definitely branded her as an anal whore, a.k.a. what it felt like she was always destined to be. And more importantly, Nyssa's anal whore, something Laurel wanted to remind her woman while happily encouraging what she was doing.

"Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, eat my ass baby! Eat it good! Mmmmm, fuck! Oh Nyssa! Eat my ass Nyssa, eat your little anal whore's slut butt!" Laurel moaned shamelessly as her girlfriend continued to ram her bitch hole with her tongue, "Oh yes, mmmmm, I'm your little anal whore Nyssa! Mmmmm, I'm yours! All yours! That means you own my slutty little butt hole, ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, so lick it good baby, make it nice and ready for your big hard cock! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh Nyssa, I want your cock in my ass! I need your cock in my ass! Please baby, give it to me? Ohhhhhhh fuck yeah, give me that cock! Tongue fuck my butt good so you can shove your big dick straight up my ass and fuck me like the anal whore I am!"

"You want my cock?" Nyssa teased.

"You know I do." Laurel grinned.

"Convince me." Nyssa pushed.

Only too happy to oblige Laurel restarted her shameless pleading, "Please Nyssa, give me your cock! I want your cock! I want your cock in my ass. Mmmmm, stick it anywhere you want to Nyssa, but don't leave my ass hole unloved. No, I want you to slam fuck that little forbidden hole of mine and leave it a gaping mess! Please baby, butt fuck me and leave me aching for you. Please? Come on Nyssa, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Oh fuck, oooooooooh yesssssssss, mmmmmm, not what I had in mind, but that's good. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, stretch me out. Stretch me out so you can really give it to me good with that big hard cock of yours."

As she spoke Laurel first wiggled her ass at Nyssa, and then slowly reached back and spread her cheeks wide apart while pressing her face to the bed sheets. Normally just one of those things combined with shameless begging was more than enough to get Laurel what she so desperately wanted, but Nyssa seemed surprisingly content just to enjoy the show. Which was eventually explained by Nyssa pushing a finger which was still covered in lube slowly into Laurel's ass, and while it wasn't exactly what Laurel wanted she still happily encouraged it. Especially when Nyssa added a second finger and really started to give it to her good.

Of course the anal fingering wasn't really necessary after the thorough rim job, and the fact that this would be Laurel's third butt fucking of the day and the relentless ass rammings she'd been taking ever since Nyssa took her anal cherry. At first it was welcome as it felt really good, and Laurel knew how much Nyssa loved it, but it quickly became rather frustrating. Soon Laurel's begging turned increasingly pathetic, and then even annoyed and angry. Both of which caused Nyssa to laugh wickedly, obviously taking perverted delighting Laurel's pain. Thankfully it was only a matter of time before Nyssa took pity on her, even if it took a lot longer than Laurel originally anticipated.

"I suppose that will do." Nyssa said, pulling her fingers out of Laurel's ass, "But I want you in a different position. Mmmmm yes, I want you to lie down on your side, and then I'll take your ass like that. Yesssss, that's it baby. Keep spreading those cheeks, ooooooh yeahhhhh, show me just how bad you want it in your bitch hole."

"I do." Laurel whimpered after switching positions and pulling her cheeks even wider apart than before, "I want it Nyssa. I want it so, so bad."

Nyssa would never get tired of seeing Laurel spreading her cheeks for her, especially when she was pleading for her cock up her butt. They were absolute perfection, something which Nyssa chose to enjoy for a few long seconds before placing the tip of her cock firmly against her girlfriend's forbidden hole and pushing forwards, causing Laurel to let out the cutest little gasp as she started to violate her ass. To Laurel's credit she continued begging for what they both so desperately wanted until her anal ring stretched wide enough to allow the head of Nyssa's cock to slide through it and into her bottom, causing her to let out an extra loud cry. Then Laurel stayed silent for a few long seconds, allowing both of them to savour the moment.

Then before Laurel had the chance to start begging again Nyssa restarted the anal invasion, The Black Canary's head shooting back as she let out another loud cry as her rectum began filling with dildo. The difference between that cry and the initial anal penetration was that there was barely a hint of pain in the cry that Laurel let out as Nyssa stuffed her ass full of dick. Oh yes, her little anal whore mostly just cried out in pleasure as her ass was used for it's intended purpose, taking Nyssa al Ghul's dick inside it. Although even that hint of pain made Nyssa feel guilty about not using lube. She had thought that with the relentless ass fuckings she had been giving Laurel a rim job would be enough. Obviously she needed to spend more time on preparation before every butt fuck. And sodomise Laurel even more frequently.

Of course it was hard for Nyssa to think about future butt fucking when she was busy stuffing Laurel's ass hole with her big dick, her anal slut continuing to give her the best view of that penetration throughout the back door penetration. Laurel further proved herself the perfect submissive bitch by continuing to spread her cheeks when the sodomy officially got underway, Nyssa starting to gently pump her hips back and forth shortly after her thighs came to rest against Laurel's ass cheeks. Which of course had Laurel moaning, gasping, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure again. And inevitably, begging for more, this time looking over her shoulder and boldly looking Nyssa in the eye while doing it.

"Oh God yes, fuck me!" Laurel had moaned just before pulling her face out of the bed sheets and looking back, "Fuck me Nyssa! Fuck my ass! Ohhhhhhh Gooooodddddd, fuck me just like that! Oh Nyssa, I love it when you fuck my ass! I love it! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, take that ass baby. Take it and remind me why it's yours! Oh God Nyssa, my ass is yours! All yours! Fuck it! Oh God!"

As Laurel continued to ramble their eyes became locked for a few long seconds, Nyssa's heart fluttering as she saw such love and devotion in those eyes. Then she admire the rest of Laurel's beautiful body, briefly tilting her head around so she could see those perky little tits bouncing with every thrust, before inevitably her eyes drifted back down to where she was forcing Laurel's most private hole to be stretched open. That was where her gaze mostly stayed, but occasionally she would look Laurel in the eye again, or just at her beautiful face. And sometimes, sometimes she would lean forward and gently kiss her girlfriend while continuing to gently sodomise her.

Laurel loved those times the best, although staring into each other's eyes was also great because she saw such love and devotion in Nyssa's eyes it was enough to make her heart flutter. Although there was definitely something to be said from the happy look on Nyssa's face as she stared at Laurel's ass hole stretching for her cock, which was still enough to make Laurel blush and yet she still proudly spread her cheeks because she loved that look, and loved pleasing her top and would do it at any cost. Also just watching Nyssa admire her body was hot. Especially as Laurel got to do the same as that dildo continue pumping in and out of her butt hole, giving Laurel pleasure she could have never have imagined.

All of this was possible while Laurel was face down and ass up, but it was so much easier when she was in the spooning position. It was also a lot more comfortable, and she still totally felt like Nyssa's bitch. How could she not when Nyssa's dick was deep inside her ass, and Laurel was literally spreading her cheeks to give her dominant lover that forbidden hole. The only thing that was missing was literally bending over, which did heighten her feeling of submission, but it was a small price to pay for comfort and a better view of her beloved Nyssa, meaning that this was now Laurel's favourite position. Although she was guessing Nyssa still preferred it when Laurel was face down or on all fours, and Laurel had no doubt that she would be in one of those positions soon enough. And she was right, sort of.

"You like that? You like my big cock in your ass?" Nyssa purred into Laurel's ear with a wicked smile on her face.

With a wicked grin on her face Laurel happily replied, "No, I don't just like it. I love it. Mmmmm, I love feeling your big cock in my ass. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, I love it! I love it so much. Mmmmm, I love you Nyssa, and I live for the feeling of your big cock up my ass! I need it like I need oxygen. Oooooooh yesssssss, mmmmm I fucking need your big cock in my bitch ass!"

"Prove it!" Nyssa demanded, interrupting Laurel's flow as she abruptly switched their positions, "Ride it! Ride me. Mmmmm, ride my big dick with your slutty little ass hole. Show me just how badly you need it. Ohhhhhh yesssssss, ride it! Ride it just like that, ooooooh Goooooooddddddd! Good girl! That's a good little anal whore, riding her top's dick like a good little bottom."

That sudden switch in positions startled Laurel, especially as she suddenly found herself laying on top of her dominant girlfriend with every inch of that big dildo buried in her butt. Of course she had ridden dick before, albeit in her pussy, but it was the same kind of thing so she knew exactly what to do, namely sit up and once she was confident perched in the reverse cowgirl position start bouncing herself up and down. Although she did briefly pause, as whenever she was riding a dick in the past Laurel had felt in control, and she briefly worried she would feel that way again. She of course should have known better, Nyssa effortlessly reminding Laurel of her place first with taunting words, then with an oh so familiar command.

"Spread your cheeks." Nyssa ordered, "Did I tell you to stop? No, so spread those cheeks! Mmmmm yessssss, give me the best possible view of your little butt hole stretching for my dick."

Quickly doing what she was told Laurel reached back and slowly pulled her cheeks apart, which was a little awkward but it was definitely worth it for the grin of satisfaction on Nyssa's face. And for the intense feeling of submission Laurel got from doing it. Fuck, how could she ever have thought she would be in control with Nyssa around? Nyssa al Ghul was an Alpha female, who was always in control regardless of what position she was in. And right now, Laurel was nothing but a puppet on a string. Just bouncing up and down for the amusement of her Mistress. To bring her joy and satisfaction by bouncing on her big dick with her most private of holes, Laurel exposing that fact the entire time as she continued holding herself open.

It was twisted enough when Nyssa had her face down, ass up and spreading her cheeks, but now Laurel was doing all the work to abuse her forbidden hole, making her feel like such a massive slut. An anal loving slut. Oh yes, Laurel had been the kind of bitchy girl in high school who would turn up their nose at anyone who would even consider letting that private hole be violated, or even worse, experiment with a girl, and now here she was bouncing her butt hole up and down her girlfriend's strap-on dildo like the anal loving lesbian bottom she had become. Oh God, Laurel lived for these moments of submission and slutiness, she truly did, but she sometimes forgot just how good they were.

For a long time Laurel became blissfully lost in those feelings which she truly felt she needed like oxygen, or at least food. Yes, that was perhaps a more accurate description, as Laurel felt incredible relief, like a starving woman being given a piece of bread. Only instead of bread it was a gourmet dish, a.k.a. the greatest feeling in the world, getting fucked up the ass by the super top that was Nyssa al Ghul. Then a greedy desire for more slowly and inevitably grew inside her, and while she ignored it for perhaps a record amount of time she couldn't resist for ever. No, she needed to cum with Nyssa's big cock in her ass, and eventually that need just became too overwhelming to ignore any more.

"Please let me cum! I need to cum!" Laurel whimpered pathetically, before becoming louder and more desperate, "Fuck my ass and make me cum! NO! Mmmmm, don't just fuck my ass, destroy it. Please? Oooooooh, please Nyssa, you promised. Promised to destroy my ass. So please, ohhhhhhh, please fucking wreck that butt! Ruin my whore hole and leave it a gaping mess. Make show I can't sit properly tomorrow as a testament to who owns that ass, mmmmm, and what it's true purpose is. Ohhhhhh yessssss, show me it's yours! Show me my little ass hole is yours by destroying it good. Ooooooh Please Nyssa, please, please, please, oooooooh, pound me, pound my little butt hole, oh God! Oh Nyssa! Nyssa! Fuck me please, mmmmmm, seriously, I can't take it any more. Just destroy my little bitch hole like you promised! Just fuck me! Just slam fuck me make me cum! Ohhhhhhh fuck, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, ooooooohhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd, fuck me Nyssa!"

"You wanna cum, huh? You want your ass hole destroyed, huh? Proof that you're mine?" Nyssa taunted, "Well cum! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, make yourself cum, and then I will destroy your little ass hole, just like I promised, proving that your all mine and making you cum like only I can! Yesssssss, that's it Laurel, ohhhhhhhh, ride it! Ride that cock, ooooooh shit."

As soon as she had the permission she was waiting for Laurel let go of her cheeks and started increasing the pace until she was hammering herself up and down. She didn't even need to use her full strength and speed to make herself cum, but to her credit Laurel was able to power through that amazing climax and onto another, and another, and another. Although that had a lot to do with the training that Nyssa had given her to improve her speed and stamina, both officially in the bedroom, and officially out of it. Also Nyssa just gifted her with so many climaxes that just one wouldn't be nearly enough for Laurel's greedy little ass.

She didn't even have to try, her body just switched to autopilot at this point, which was good because Laurel very quickly lost the ability to think coherently as she was bombarded with climaxes courtesy of Nyssa al Ghul. The fact that Nyssa had finally allowed her to go down on her seemed to make those climaxes that much stronger. Or maybe that was just Nyssa beginning to thrust upwards into her ass. Probably a combination of both, but Laurel didn't care. All she cared about was cumming as much as she could, and if that meant ruining her ass hole in the process so be it. At the very least she used every ounce of her strength to sodomise herself, before thankfully Nyssa took over, notably leading to more pleasure for them both.

Nyssa chuckled softly with delight as Laurel's cum started squirting out of her cunt to the bed sheets below them. God, how she loved to make Laurel Lance cum, especially from having a dick in her ass. True, she preferred being the one pounding into her butt, however there was definitely something to be said for this position. For having her prim and proper girlfriend acting like a total ass whore and brutalising her own butt hole just because Nyssa had introduced her to the joys of anal pleasure. Oh yes, Nyssa could never get enough of that, which was why she waited for quite a while before joining in the fun.

Of course it was only a matter of time before she could resist thrusting upwards, but to her credit Nyssa started out random and most importantly infrequent so Laurel was still be doing most of the work of the sodomy. Then when Laurel started to run out of steam Nyssa increased the frequency of her thrusts, and perhaps even the speed and the force, even though they had been pretty quick and hard before. Shortly after that Laurel collapsed down on top of her, giving Nyssa the opening she had been waiting for. Oh yes, she grabbed firmly onto the body on top of her and started brutally pounding Laurel's butt with every ounce of her strength, once again making her girl scream in pure pleasure and cum for her.

While she didn't have the leverage in that position required to truly give Laurel the kind of ass wrecking she was capable of giving her Nyssa found it amusing to have Laurel physically on top of her while getting her ass so totally owned. Of course it was not long before she flipped them so Laurel was on her stomach and Nyssa on her back, the Heir to the Demon barely pausing to get her bearings and then barely taking the time to build up a rhythm before she started slamming Laurel's ass hole with every ounce of her strength, making Laurel cry out almost as loudly as her Canary cry in the process. Nyssa tried to muffle it by pressing Laurel's face into the bed sheets so she could enjoy the sweet sound of her body smacking against Laurel's, but it was no use, her girlfriend would not be silenced. But it was okay, it increased the feeling of dominance, and Laurel had previously confessed it increase the feeling of submission, thus making the pleasure they were receiving that much more powerful.

To increase those feeling of dominance and submission even more Nyssa ended up growling in Laurel's ear, "MINE! YOU'RE MINE LAUREL! YOUR ASS IS MINE! I OWN IT! IT'S MY FUCK HOLE! AAAAAAHHHHHH FUCK, MINE TO USE HOWEVER I WANT! NEVER FORGET THAT! YOU GAVE ME YOUR ASS HOLE AS A GIFT, AND NOW IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! MINE FOREVER! JUST LIKE YOU! YOU'RE MINE LAUREL, OHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSS, EVERY PART OF YOU IS MINE! YOU ARE MY ANAL WHORE, MMMMMM, AND I OWN YOU! I CAN USE YOUR BODY FOR MY PLEASURE WHENEVER, WHEREVER AND HOWEVER I WANT! DO YOU HEAR ME LAUREL? YOU'RE MINE! MINE, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, FUCKING MINE!"

Honestly Nyssa had little idea of what she was saying, she was just so lost in the ecstasy she was feeling at that point, and she soon became incoherent as she was bombarded by orgasms. Despite the fact that she couldn't resist cumming when Laurel had been brutally riding her, the feeling of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit especially as the mental stimulation of sodomising Laurel Lance proving to be too much for even her impressive stamina to take. Although it allowed her to butt fuck her girlfriend through many multiple orgasms before she was forced to stop and collapse down onto the body of her equally exhausted lover. Even then it wasn't long before Nyssa was kissing and then nibbling on the soft flesh of Laurel's back, doing whatever she could to mark what was hers.

"Mine." Nyssa sighed contentedly.

"Yours." Laurel whimpered in agreement.

"Then you must prove it." Nyssa grinned wickedly as she rolled over onto her back, "Spread your cheeks and show me my handiwork. Mmmmm yes, show me what I have done to your cute little bottom."

Laurel cried out and whimpered at the loss of the feeling of Nyssa on top of her, and Nyssa's dick deep within her ass. It was honestly hard to tell which loss hurt her the most, but as she slowly pushed herself up onto all fours, turned around, and exposed herself for Nyssa's pleasure Laurel suspected it was the latter. Her ass just suddenly felt so painfully empty, pulling apart her cheeks to emphasise what she imagined to be a wider gape only making that loss more vivid. Ironically at the same time her butt hurt so much from being abused, although Laurel had reached the point where she enjoy that feeling, because it reminded her of what an anal whore she was. Nyssa's anal whore, a fact which Nyssa was only too happy to emphasise.

"Oh yes, I do so love to see an ass hole gaping once I'm done with it." Nyssa chuckled wickedly, pausing just to savour the sight for a few long seconds before continuing, "It shows that the ass hole has been truly put in it's place as my fuck hole, a fact it won't forget any time soon. And the woman it is attached too won't forget the fact that she is my anal whore. Isn't that right Laurel?"

"Yes Nyssa." Laurel quickly agreed, doing her best to look behind her so she could look Nyssa in the eyes as she added, "I'm your anal whore. I can never forget that, and neither could my slutty little ass hole. Mmmmm, but I do love being reminded, and so does my whore butt."

"I bet it does." Nyssa grinned, "And I'm about to give my whore another reminder of her place. Oh yes, crawl over here Laurel, and show me you remember that you're not just my anal whore, you're my ATM whore as well."

"Oh yes, I'm your ATM whore too." Laurel promised as she began moving, "I'm your whore Nyssa! I love being your whore."

Those words and the opportunity to humiliate herself like that rejuvenated Laurel, so she was able to quickly move into position, speaking those last words when her mouth was practically against Nyssa's dick. Practically the next second that dick was in her mouth and Laurel was moaning shamelessly at the taste of her own butt, and the deepest part of it at that. It was a flavour she was now addicted to, of course thanks to Nyssa. Nyssa loved ass to mouth, and although she had been hesitant at first Laurel had quickly grown to love it after only a few blow jobs, and now was almost obsessed with it as Nyssa was. Especially as it pleased Nyssa so much, as evidenced by her gleeful encouragement throughout this BJ.

"Oooooooh yesssssss, suck my dick! Suck my fucking dick you perverted little whore!" Nyssa gleefully moaned as she reached down to stroke Laurel's hair, "Mmmmm, suck your own butt off of my dick and prove that you really are my whore in all things. Oh yes, there isn't anything you wouldn't do for me, is there Laurel? No, there isn't. Mmmmm, I'm so lucky to have found a girl like you. One willing to cater to all my twisted desires, and truly be mine in a way which no one else ever has. No one... ohhhhhh yessssss, take it deep! Deeper, deeper, deeper, mmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, take it all! Take it all down your throat you whore! Ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssssss!"

It was heart warming, if a little surprising, just how real Nyssa got there for a moment, but as Laurel wanted to finish the current twisted act before getting sidetracked she distracted her lover by pushing the cock deeper into her throat before she intended too. Which was ironic, because in the past it had been the men in her life distracting her from romantic moments, often with sex, and now the roles were reversed. But Laurel just couldn't help it. Nyssa had turned her into a total slut, and she was eager to indulge. Even if that meant a lot of choking and gagging, as despite Nyssa's training eventually allowing her to take the full length down her throat it caused Laurel a lot of pain and suffering in the process. Which was all worth it when she got every last drop of her butt cream.

Showing off her newly acquired skills Laurel then kept her lips around the base for a few long seconds, taking the full length of the dildo down her throat and completely preventing her from breathing. Then she bobbed up and down every inch of the man-made dick, making sure she got every single drop of her ass cream, and of course just to put on a show for Nyssa. Which Laurel would have done all night long if her top wanted her too, just to prove she was a good little bottom, but she was extremely grateful when Nyssa pulled her up into her arms and kissed her gently. Although she was even more grateful when Nyssa just held her as she rested her eyes, because she wasn't sure she could have done much of anything in that moment. But hopefully there would be more to come, both tonight, and in the days, weeks and years to follow.


End file.
